Why me
by ZyiareHellsing
Summary: Ok, so this story is a Co-op with the story 'Wrong time' It's kind of like a choose your own adventure, where if you don't like that Kagome got pregurs in that story, in mine she doesn't. enjoy! KagXInupapa and other pairings throughout the story later on. There will be some OC's but not till later!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** Ok this is my first fanfic and and this is an alternate version of the story Wrong time by basketbears who gave me permission to use their story as my base. For the first couple chapters it will be exactly the same as theirs, and you won't really see any changes in till after chapter 8 or 9 depending on how I feel. Other than that enjoy! ^-^**

**P.S. I don't own inuyasha. **

Chapter one** The End**

In a clearing not far from a village leaves rustled to the winds gentle caress, birds sung as they darted through the foliage, the grass bent and swayed like waves against the shore, all was as it should be except the pitiful whimper of a raven haired female. Her hunched form was overpowered by long blue tinted hair that swayed with the breeze. The only movement from the female was the slight shudder from her sobs as she gasped for breath. Her attire consisted of a green and white uniform that would have been in relatively good condition had it not been for the blood slowly drying into the material dyeing the once white material a deep brown red.

The girl's sobs slowed as she breathed deep trying to calm herself. The simple comfort of wrapping her arms around herself was lost as she gazed down at her shaking blood stained hands. The hands that could have prevented death if only she had been stronger. She tightened her grip on the beads hanging from her right hand. The purple beads cool to her touch though offered little to sooth her distraught state. The small pearly fangs bit into her skin as she grasped the beads tighter. Slowly droplets of blood started to seep through her fingers.

They were gone all of them and she was the cause, they all faced death trying protecting her. If only she had been stronger, if only she had better control of her miko powers, if only she had been Kikyo. His words came back to her at that moment, telling her she was useless and could never amount to what was the greatness of Kikyo. Shaking her head she tried to clear the jealous thoughts that when though head. She was useless, she was week, and she wasn't Kikyo.

Kikyo wouldn't have wondered from the safety of the camp following the cries of a small child. Kikyo wouldn't have walk strait into the evil hanyous clutches as if he had welcomed her with open arms. Kikyo wouldn't have proceeded to struggle uselessly from one of many tentacles, while her friends, her family struggled to free her. Kikyo wouldn't have left her bows and arrows at camp where they were useless to her. Kikyo wouldn't have had to watch her family be slowly picked off as she hung limply in the air. Kikyo would not have let the evil hanyou take the remaining jewel shards form her neck and merge them with his own to recreate the whole jewel.

They had all attacked with all their strength to release her from the evil hanyou but it was not enough the evil monster had planned it all. Any progress was countered by endless hoards repulsive daemons. Recalling the vast eyes boring down on her family made her shudder whilst further tears slipped down her cheeks. The thought of her baby, her kit shaking in fear as his eyes reached out for her to comfort him. Their eyes had connected form the briefest second but was now scorched into her brain. The demons attack was brutal, unlike any other they had faced. Hope had risen in the group at one point when they appeared to make progression but this was ripped from them when the lecherous but wise monk was severely bitten on his right shoulder. Demons not missing the opening enclosed around him like a pack of ravenous hyenas attacking from all sides. The black and pink clad demon slayer screamed for the monk and through herself into the mass of snarling, snapping jaws her bone boomerang making little to no head way. Desperation clouded judgment leaving an opening that was far too easy for a demon to miss. A fire neko tried to save her mistress but stayed protecting the young kit, whom if left would be devoured in seconds. The haunting scream that had come from the lips of the beautiful strong demon slayer could have shaken the hearts of the darkest of creatures. The evil hanyou had merely chuckled and directed his attention to the silver inu whose eyes shone like the golden sun. He was the only member of the group to pass the demon hoard. The inu hanyou shouted profanities and attacked head on as was his style.

A small smile creped on to the crying miko's face as she recalled the brash hanyou and his strait forward style of attacks. Attack first think second it had always worked before so when the evil hanyou had attacked head on as well it had shocked the inu. Fighting the evil being was never like this, he always sent reincarnation, puppet or beast into the mix never himself. Always cowardly, sneaky trying to deal with the group whilst keeping his distance. This attack stunned the inu casing a grotesque tentacle to be his wake up call. The inu though badly wounded didn't let a mere scratch stop him. Sword clashed with sword but the miko could merely watch.

She remembers trying to push her powers into her hands like she had done that fateful day she had been pulled down the well by a centipede demon. But it was impossible her powers refused to work even though she begged with all her heart and soul for it to work. The kamis were not with her and she watched as more tentacles pierced the inu she loved pinning him to the ground. It was the moment their eyes locked and she realized he knew he was going to die. With renewed vigor the miko thrashed around refusing to let him believe he was going to leave her. The inu hanyous eyes had softened as he saw the fight she was making for him. With the last of his strength he had released his blades of blood at the tentacle holding the miko and shouted to run.

The weeping girl couldn't remember the fall or crawling to her beloved best friend body and cradling his head. She can only remember mumbling words that slipped from her lips about not leaving her and that they were going to wish on the jewel together and be happy. She had prayed to all the kamis that he would open his or his ear would twitch anything to prove he was still with her but no movement was made teas dripped onto his now peaceful face. Slowly raising her head to look around the clearing she could just make out the remains of her friends. A bloody lump mixed with purple cloth and pink armor was what she could only guess was what was left of her sister and the monk.

Glassy eyes turned to the edge of the clearing to where a pile of unmoving cream fur lay matted with drying blood. Her little kits once turquoise ribbon and fur Jacket was partly submerged in a pool of blood. The sight made something inside the miko snap. She had lost everything with no reason to hold back. She let the mental dam of her miko powers burst and her power flowed full force, it seeped out of every poor trying to find escape. She remembered the burning hatred caress her miko powers and directed then towards the evil monster that had destroyed the family she loved. She remembered the satisfaction of when her glowing pink eyes landed on the now retreating monster. His face was one of horror. Never had he calculated the small fragile miko who so loyalty followed the pathetic hanyou could hold such power. The power was wild and untamed thought directed towards him it was clear she had no control. Her miko powers slowly ate away at the hanyou as if holding back wanting the beast to suffer.

Slowly the tears stopped and panic seeped in as she tried to remember what had happened to the evil hanyou. All she recalled was waking up in the middle of what appeared to be an explosion starting from somewhere at her feet. Her eyes were first drawn to the red clad form of the once inu hanyou now completely human, her powers had purified the demon out of him. She slowly walked over to him and knelt by his side and caressed his cheek as if he would wake from slumber and look at her with his usual scowl and ask "what are you doing wench!". She waited and wept for the remainder of the day and curled up into his now cold side through the night. She had slept little and simply stared at his face until the first rays of sun peered over horizon bathing her pale skin in a warm glow. She will always remember that sunrise it was so beautiful the orange, pinks and yellows. It was under that sunrise she buried what remained of her family. As she laid the human inu in his grave she decided to rid him of the curse she had put on him. It didn't seem right that he should be bound and cursed even in the afterlife. Slowly she pulled the beads over his head, careful not to pull his ink black hair. She wished she could have seen him as a hanyou, her hanyou one last time and his cute dog-ears that first drew her to him. She had burred the slayer and monk together so they would never have to leave the others side again. There were no remains of her kit or the neko except the bloodied ribbon and fur jacket, which she buried next to the inu hanyou so he could protect her kit till the day she could join him. Never before had she resented her powers so much the thought of her baby not having a burial because she and purified him was unbearable.

The sad lonely girl remembered the pull on her heartstrings as she picked up the cursed jewel and left her friends, her family behind her and headed for the well.

Now she sat wallowing in misery. She couldn't return to the village and tell her mentor and grandmother figure; all but she had fallen because she wasn't strong enough to control her own powers. So now she knelt by the side of the well beads in hand jewel around her neck waiting for the strength to return home and face the family she knew would welcome her home with open arms. But she didn't want that family though. It pained her to think about it, but she had become distant from her blood family. She loved them dearly but it saddened her every time she returned home to see her mother had aged so had her grandfather and brother. Seeing grey hairs creep into her mother's hair and wrinkles fold into her skin scared her. Her mother was aging and so she had unknowingly pulled away from her family over the years. She knew her mother understood her resent withdrawn mood and encouraged her to be with her federal family. Her mother had told her to "follow her heart it will always lead you true". Her brother was growing and would always be there for their mother. He would miss her but understood the draw of adventure, but encourage regular visits. So with a heavy heart she had decided to live with her federal family and guard the jewel.

But it had all change now she didn't know where to go, she didn't care, she just wanted her family back. So she sat head pressed against the cold stone of the well-wishing for a sign anything to give her the will to move forward. Listening to the leaves and birds she closed her eyes. All was peaceful the only interruption the occasional drip of blood form her hand onto the lip of the well.

A twig snapping brought her out of her revelry. Her brain was bombarded with thoughts of who it could be the despicable hanyou coming to finish her off, the taiyoukia come to kill her now his half-brother was dead, the one eyed elderly miko looking for her extended family. Everything rushed through her head in the space of seconds making her feel lightheaded. What she saw made her heart stop.

"Kagome" said a voice

This is the link for basketbear's story that this goes with. ^-^

s/10120787/1/Wrong-time


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**** Ok so for anyone who has read or started to read wrong time I'm sure you figured out that till chapter 9 everything will pretty much be the same so those people can skip to said chapter. Also I want need some ideas for some characters so send me some ideas and it might show up in here throughout the story. ^-^ **

Chapter 2 another chance for happiness

Her kit came hobbling out of the forest surrounding the clearing. Kagome could barely breath she was sure her heart had stopped. "Kagome…mama…..Kagome" his small pain filled voice reached her ears and almost knocked her from her feet. She lurched forward arms outstretched, her hair whipped round behind her. Her feet couldn't move quickly enough her baby was ok and alive! As she reached him, he reached up with his small arms tears in his eyes that slowly started to leek from the corners. She picked him up and held him close to her chest, she was so scared he wasn't real and he would disappear in the blink of an eye. He tucked his head under her chin, his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and enjoying the warmth and comfort of his mother.

"sh..sh..shipo h..h..how did y..you survive I saw you, then…then I p..purified the area?"

Kagome was shaking all-over and could barely get her words out between sobs

"Mama I thought id lost you, i….i thought I'd n…never see you again*hiccup* N…Naraku had you and I saw Inuyasha and the ground with lots of b…blood. Kirara protected me with her body then flew off *hiccup* we..we had to run, there was an explosion "he burst into more tears his eyes were now swollen and red his cheeks seemed to be permanently stained with streaks of tears.

"shhhhsh its ok I'm here….Wait! did you say Kirara…she's ok?" she questioned with hope in her voice. A small meow caused Kagome to spin around there in her smaller form was Kirara. Bloody battered but it was her. More overjoyed tears streamed down Kagome's face. "Oh Kirara I'm so glad to see you're ok, thank you so much for saving my baby" Kagome bent down and cradled Kirara to her just as she was doing with Shippo. This was what was left of her family and she was not going to let them from her sight. The miko clung to the two demons like her life depended on it. She started to walk back to the well and sat on its edge. Looking down she saw her sleeping kitsune curled in her long hair fast asleep. The small kit in her arms snuggled deeper into her grasping small fists of her hair making it known he was not going anywhere even in sleep.

Kagome had taken this opportunity to set Kirara down next to her and survey her wounds. Though her fur was matted with blood, she only had 2 substantial injuries one to her left ear and the other to her left hind leg. Kagome grabbed her yellow rucksack and proceeded to pull out antiseptic bandages. Though Kirara's demon blood would help her recover quickly Kagome was not taking any chances. Once Kagome was happy with her work she sat slowly petting her neko friend trying to think what she was going to do.

As she sat the sadness and guilt slowly started to creep into her mind again. What was she to do? Grasping the jewel that was on a cord around her neck she sighed and let the last of her tears slip down her face. A lone tear travelled down her cheek and dripped from her chin onto the shikon no tama. Unbeknownst to Kagome the jewel started to glow a soft blue.

A blue outline of woman appeared in front of Kagome. Slowly the woman approached and bent down to lift Kagome's chin. The touch did not startle Kagome for it was a warm touch, one of a mother or sister. Kagome slowly raised her head only to see the face of the one woman she aspired to be the most. "Midoriko-sama is that you?" the woman gave a warm smile that Kagome found hard not to return." Yes it is I dear one" a saddened expression came over Midoriko's face "you were not meant for such sadness Kagome, I am proud to see even in your great sadness your soul has remained untainted and pure" Midoriko gave a reassuring smile." What do you mean I was not meant for such sadness?" kagome looked worried, she didn't like the thought of her life already mapped out for her. She tried to reassure herself thinking it might just be a figure of speech. Midoriko sighed and gave Kagome a look that panicked young miko "you were not meant to come to this time" Kagome started to panic had she messed up the time line was she going to disappear into nothing because she had alter her own time too much. Midoriko saw the panic on Kagome's face and laid a reassuring hand on here shoulder. "Calm Kagome you were always meant for time travel. The mere fact your where born with the shikon no tama proves you were meant for greatness." Kagome gave a confused look and was about to reply to Midoriko's comment when she continued " meant for time travel you were but to this date, 250 years early my dear someone in the time you were meant for tampered with the well cutting the time you could travel to short" Midoriko paused to judge the girls reaction. Kagome was shocked she was not meant for this time? "The well would have fixed itself a while after you arrived here allowing to travel on further into the past. But by that time the jewel has been shattered and so your quest to regain the jewel shards began" Kagome looked dishearten at the thought of all the trouble she caused. Reading Kagome's face Midoriko gave the young miko a small smile "it was not your fault Kagome you should have not have come to this time. " Suddenly a thought struck Kagome" if I was not meant for this time was Inuyasha supposed to stay sealed to the God tree?" Midoriko seemed pleased with her concern "Kagome you were meant for the past, which you have not yet visited this time line we are on at present, might not happen if you use your knowledge to alter time." She took in Kagome's shocked face and gave a light giggle "I have come to retrieve you and set you on your true course. I must warn you there are key moments in time that must happen they are key to the future and must not be altered" "how will I know key points in time what if I change one?" Kagome yet again panicked. Midoriko gave a slightly exasperated look at Kagome's interruption "as I was saying the shikon no tama will help you. Your miko powers will sense when key dates approach." "Oh so sort of like animals sense danger? "Midoriko seemed to ponder the analogy " Yes like animals sensing danger, do not worry you will know when a time approaches they are usually large events so are not hard to decipher" Kagome sighed in relief but instantly froze when she felt her kit move in her arms. She had complete forgotten her baby she would never leave him even if there was a possibility of changing the current time line. As if reading her thoughts Midoriko said "your kit may travel with you, as will Kirara, though you will have to perform a full demon adoption ritual. That way there can never be to of the exact same demon in one time. You shall make a bond with Kirara one of mistress and protector the same that Sango performed before you" Kagome was saddened with the mention of Sango and was about to interrupt when Midoriko held up her hand to stop her "I will walk you through the ritual and give you basic training to protect yourself and your kit. Though I have no doubt that Kirara will aid you whenever needed" the small neko curled around her original mistress's leg purring her agreement. Midoriko bent down and scratched in between the fire cats ears enticing another purr. Surprisingly Kirara's purrs awoke Shippo as he sat up rubbing his eyes he failed to notice the blue outline of a woman smiling as she watched him closely. "Mama I'm hungry do you have any candy in your bag?" Shippo pouted and with his still puffy red eyes he looked extremely adorable. A quite squeak of "Kawaii" behind him caused him to turn, ready to make a remark that he was not cute. As his eyes met with that of the blue miko he visibly froze. "Shippo this is Midoriko-sama, she is going to help me become your real mother and set us on a new quest" Kagome smiled brightly at her kit. Shippo just gaped at her, seeming overloaded with thoughts of a real mother and the ghostly miko.

Midoriko giggled and said "are you a fox or fish demon?" with that Shippo shook his head and glared at the blue miko

still giggling Midoriko tried to compose herself with a cough " well you should return to the village explain what has happened to the village, collect supplies, eat, rest and meet me back here at midnight tonight, bring with you a shallow bowl of water and the following herbs" Midoriko continued to list a selection of herbs that would be needed, Kagome placed Shippo on the floor and proceeded to write all the herbs on one of the pages in one of her now useless text books. As kagome was finishing righting down the herbs Midoriko bent down to Shippo " It is also customary for the new son or daughter to present the parent with a gift of some sort. I suggest a freshly caught rabbit it would make a superb stew. For a strong hunter like you I'm sure that's an easy task" Shippo puffed out his chest and nodded. He tugged on kagome's sock and explained he was going to hunt proudly. The proud mother smiled and after saying farewell to Midoriko headed towards the village. She was not looking forward to explaining what happened and though found it a strain to let Shippo leave her side Kirara was watching him and she didn't want Shippo reliving the battle she would have to retell.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

Chapter 3 **Gifts**

As midnight approached Kagome felt a chill run up her spine, something big was going to happen. Anticipation built up in the pit of her stomach, she would have been excited had it not been for the constant pull in the back of her head saying that she should be experiencing this with her best friends. Looking back at the small hut she had just left, a small smile crept onto her face at the memories that had been created here. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered the scream of "HENTIA!" and the echoing slap that would shortly follow. Though Miroku pursued many women, she knew there was only one woman who had captured his heart. Her beloved sister had hidden her affections from the monk but he always had a knowing glint in his eye, showing her he knew the slayer loved him. Kagome's small smile disappeared as she thought of the family they would have had. Kagome could picture a large family of dark haired demon slayers with violet eyes, the ever growing family would be powerful and a true sight to see. As the miko stood thinking of the family that would never exist, she made a choice that would change her form that day forward 'I'm going to the past why can't I make sure Miroku and Sango have the happiest life possible. I might not see them again but I can set plans in motion to help them on their path to each other'. With that thought the miko felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the pink and purple outline of the two people.

The pink figure stepped forward and raised her hand to catch the lone tear that had slipped down the miko's cheek." Don't cry little sister, it breaks my heart to see you cry" the pink figure enclose her arms around the young miko and rubbed soothing circles in her back" S…Sango I…I'm so sorry" shhhh none of that Kagome it was our time, and I'd do it again to save you. You're my little sister and it's a big sister job to protect the ones she loves" more tears fell, but a small smile remained unwavering on the miko lips "Sango I already miss you both how will I survive without you?" The slightly calmer miko replied glancing over at the purple outline of Miroku. Sango smiled brightly at her sister "Well your trips to the hot springs won't be as risky now you won't have to worry about this letch" Sango gestured over her shoulder to the now pouting monk. Lowering her voice Sango whispered "Can you believe even in the afterlife you can be perverted" Kagome slight shock dispersed into a fit of giggles which gave way to a full hearted laugh when a very familiar smack was heard followed be a screech of "HENTIA"

As her laughter subsided she saw the purple outline start to walk forward whilst rubbing what appeared to be a very sore cheek. Kagome heard a small "still worth it" before the monk came to a stop before her and pulled her into a hug, surprisingly his hands did not wonder, just simply held her close. "We have come for a reason not mealy to say goodbye lady Kagome" Miroku stepped back to look her in the eye. "We are here to give you a gift. Where you are going will be a dangerous" Kagome looked down, she knew she was week but it was still hard to hear from the people who had died because of it. Miroku lifted her chin "Lady Kagome you are not week. You are one of the strongest in the group" Kagome scoffed and tried to look down. Miroku held her chin in place. "Who freed Tessaiga from the stone it had been trapped in for over 200 years? Who stood, argued and even fired arrows against a taiyoukai even though she was mere human? Who after being abducted by a pack of wolfs still proceeded to befriend them and help destroy their enemy? Who brought together a misfit group of people and made them a family?" Miroku released her chin allowing all he had said to sink in "Kagome you were the one who defeated Naraku, you merely need training" Sango said as she tried to reassure her sister

"Lady Kagome our gift to you is not a physical object but our knowledge. Though we had not lived long, our knowledge spans generations. It is passed through both of our family's down to us and now to you" Kagome gave the pair a worried glance. Sango chuckled "don't worried Kagome to wont become some wise shaman, this knowledge will help with herbs, weapons and customs of demons. It should also help you get a better grasp on your miko powers" The bright smile Sango gave was infections and soon both Miroku and Kagome were smiling. "We also give you our strength, together it should make you a formidable opponent to even the strongest demon" Miroku said as he stepped back to hold his beloveds hand. "No more tears Kagome, we will meet again in this world or the next I'm sure of it. Nothing is going to keep me from my sister" Sango gave a sad smile as glistening pink tears fell from the corners of her eyes " We both love you and no matter what changes happen Kagome, remember who you are and that we are always with you" With that the figures dissipated into bands of light and flew up into the air, making Kagome think of the northern lights she had seen in a text books from her time. The lights finally swooped down and flew strait through the miko. Kagome looked down at her arms that mimicked the glow of the lights. The spirits of her friends flew around her as if in a final reassuring hug, before retreating into the forest like two fleeting deer side by side. Kagome stared out into the forest for a while before sighing and remembering it was approaching midnight.

As she approached the well she felt a pull towards the Goshinboku. Once reaching its base she was shocked to see a red outline of her inu hanyou. She ran to the base of the tangled roots and began to scramble up them. Inuyasha pulled her up by the scruff of her uniform and drew her into a strong hug. Silence was broken by the sight of the silver hanyou. "Kagome I need to tell you…..I…I can't let you continue to love me the way you do. I love you Kagome but as a family member not a..a….well y'know a mate" the hanyou turned from her arms crossed in his haori, ears flat against his skull and cheeks tinted red. He only turned back to her when a hand reached up to cup his cheek and turn him back to her. Kagome's face only held an understanding smile "you still love Kikyo, I've understood that for a while. I love you Inuyasha. But if I truly look deep in my heart I to only love you as a family member. I believe it might be some of Kikyo's emotions that are deeply engraved in our sole that made me feel so much love towards you" The Hanyou looked shocked at the explanation "when did ya get so wise and grown up wench?" She looked shocked as she thought over all she had said the words had just slipped out her moth without any thought. 'This must have been related to the gift Miroku and Sango gave me'"keh dam monk already given you his gift"

The hanyou sighed and looked at Kagome with a stern face. Kagome could see the warmth and love in his eyes that betrayed his hard exterior. "Wench where you're going will be dangerous especially without me being there to protect your scrawny ass. I also have a gift for ya" Kagome said nothing just waited for him to continue. "I hate being a weak human, but ya need protection so my gift to ya is my demon powers" the miko gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Wide blue eyes met with deep gold and the hanyou appeared to blush and mumbled, "well not like I'm gonna need them" The hanyou was knocked from his feet as a soft body collided with his. With Kagome's new stretch off Sango and Miroku she easily cased the both of them to fall against the Goshinboku's wide trunk. Inuyasha looked down at her small form, as she wrapped him in a strong hug 'K…Kagome need to breathe…. Too tight" the hanyou gasped as she quickly realized him "I might be a spirit wench but I still need air!" "Sorry" Came the quite reply of the miko as she found the bark at her feet very interesting. " Keh" was the only reply. "Inuyasha why give me your demon abilities. You hate being human. I couldn't doom you to be a human for the rest of your existence" "Stupid wench what good is demon stuff when ya dead "questioned the hanyou" Anyway it's my dam gift and your gonna shut up and take it!" Kagome gigged, as his red out line seemed to grow redder". I'll miss you Inuyasha especially your cute ears" she said as she rubbed the appendage "they ain't dam cute wench and get off" The hanyou said as she swatted her hand away.

They stood like that till his face softened and he pulled her in for a hug "I'll miss ya too, just don't be going anyway near any wimpy wolfs don't want yay turning out to be Kouga's mother or some thin do we" he said with a laugh. Kagome's only reply was a red blush that stained her cheeks.

With that the red figure changed into a glowing band of red light and flew strait though Kagome.

The pain that grew like a fire through her bones was nothing like the tingle she received with Sango and Miroku's gift. She did not see Inuyasha spirit hover over her until her cries stopped and then head off over the treetops into the forest.

The pain that Kagome felt was monstrous. It was like she had acid in her blood that was slowly dissolving her bones and muscle. She lay in darkness then slowly sat up from her lying position as the pain receded slightly.

It was an odd sensation to be sat on nothing, almost like a magnetic push keeping her off the ground. When she put her legs down to stand but she was unsure of where the ground was. Her legs sank further from her sitting position until she was stretched up and standing.

She began to panic as she looked around to see nothing but an empty void. A sudden growl caused her to whip round faster than she thought she could. There in the darkness appeared to be an inuyoukai in true form. Its height was about the same as hers not the vast proportions of Sesshomaru or the skeleton of the great dog general. Its coat was a deep midnight black with tints of blue almost identical to Kagome's long locks. The black inu looked daintier than Sesshomaru and had longer ears. Though its fur was long around its neck it lacked the longer bower fur. The inu's markings were the same as Sesshomaru's but a deep blue that matches its fur exactly. Her eyes were drawn the ruby red eyes of the demon and then to the crescent moon on the dogs forehead it was larger than Sesshomaru's, but blended better with its fur.

The inu cautiously approached her until it was arm length away. Its growl became louder until it seemed to form words "Master gift to mistress, we now one" The miko shook her head trying to grasp what the inu had just said "Wait your…were Inuyasha demon?" questioned the slightly shaking girl. "Yes and no, was masters now change, part of mistress" "Oh so it sort of like Inuyasha's demon powers created you out of me" A thought that had obviously come from either Miroku or Sango came to mind. Though it had only happened a few times, when a demon passed on and left his or her powers to a human friend. The powers adjusted the human body to be compatible with the new abilities, taking on demonic features. The human's body would also create a 'beast' as the originals 'beast' would pass on with the demon. As Kagome scanned through her memories she worried over the fact there was no mention of Hanyou and miko exchanging power. 'What if I purify myself or lost my miko powers. Would I have to find a sword like Tessaiga to help her cope with my demonic side?' she thought "No worry Mistress we special no burn, no sword and keep powers" The inu barked. "Mistress Wake now pup sad" "pup what pup? Oh you mean Shippo he's a kit not pup" The dog growled louder in reply becoming more agitated "pup ours, pup is pup" Kagome seemed shocked at the possessive reply of here inu counterpart. "Kit like cat, hate cats" Kagome almost missed the mumble as she stated to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: ****Ok half way to the split off! XD**

**I don't own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did. T-T**

Chapter 4 **New Look**

"Mama, mama come on mama you gotta get up, I can't loses you too!" Her pup was close to tears so she released a deep rumble like purr. She reached out to her pup and pulled him close to her chest and wrapped her tail around both of them….wait… tail! Kagome shot up to her feet sending a relaxing kitsune flying into the air. She was still at the base of the Goshinboku but had a tail! The accusing appendage flicked itself up onto her shoulder like Sesshomaru's but proceeded to tighten around her neck. 'This thing has a mind of its own' Kagome thought. The suffocating miko wrestled with her own tail, trying out a number of wrestling moves that she had seen on Souta's video games. She ended up chasing it around, her inu instincts kicking in.

Kagome stopped her fight at the sound of someone laughing. Grasping her tail to hold it in place she turned her head to see her pup rolling on the floor with laughter "hahah mama….haha…you look sooo haha…funny" Kagome was happy to see her pup laughing but was very embarrassed she let her playful instincts take over. Glancing back at the possessed tail she gave an evil smirk.

Whilst her little kitsune was still laughing she used her tail to sneak around his back and tap him on his shoulder. He turned and saw nothing, his puzzled expression made Kagome giggle. Whilst he was still preoccupied she tapped his other shoulder, this happened three more times until Shippo jumped up and turned. Kagome had thought of this and with skill wrapped it around his leg and brought him up to eye level. The dangling kit was shocked but started to laugh with Kagome.

"It's good to see you are already getting used to your new body "Came a female voice. Kagome turned to see the blue outline of Midoriko smiling at her. "You knew this was going to happen?" Kagome questioned "I suggested it to your friends they were worried for you and wanted to help you in some way" Kagome gave sad smile. Her friends were always looking after her even in death.

"Now shall we start your bonding ritual it will be easier now you and inuyoukai, oh but maybe you should see your new look first" Midoriko giggle as she pulled a mirror out of midair. Kagome gave an excited yip, bit quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and turned to the older miko with a shocked expression "was that me?" Questioned the inumiko. "Yes it was Kagome. But do not worry it is a inu's way of showing excitement. At present you are like a pup learning about yourself and have little control. This is something that we must work on before you travel further in time. Now here take a look you look very beautiful" Midoriko gushed the last part, losing her usual mature exterior.

Looking into the mirror what shocked Kagome the most was her eyes. Her deep ocean blue eyes had changed to match eyes she knew very well. Inuyasha's honey golden eyes stared back at her. The golden eyes started to water at the thought of the inu hanyou who had gifted her, his powers. Kagome sucked in a breath refusing to cry she had shed enough tears and was going to be strong, she would make them proud.

In between her eyes on her brow slightly hidden from view by her bangs, was a crescent moon just like her beasts and Sesshomaru's. Her brow scrunched together as to why she would have the western crest on her forehead. She shrugged her shoulders and after some though brought it down to the fact like Inuyasha eyes she had gained his western heritage.

Progressing down her face, her checks were adorned with twin stripes over both cheeks. It was the same blue as her crescent moon and tint of her now longer hair and tail. She had pointed elven ears, fangs and claws which she thought would need a lot of getting used to, she had already cut her cheek. Thanks to her cut she also found she had demon healing abilities, this particular gift she was glad to have. She was always getting cut bruised and burnt. She had always been rather envious of Inuyasha healing abilities and tolerance to pain, though she thought half the time he was just to pig headed to show his weakness.

Looking down she noticed her school uniform barley fitting she had obviously grown in height. Her shirt tight around her bust, now shapely behind and hips which causes her skirt to ride up very high. With a blush Kagome tried to pull her skirt down.

Midoriko laughed at the flaming red miko, but took pity and with a wave of her had the garment began to grow and change. The green of her collar thinned and stretched to form the edge of a white haori. The sleeves widened losing the green cuff and gained red stitching to match those of a miko grab. Her red necktie stretched itself to become and obi around her petite waist. Her skirt grew and stitched together become a green miko hakamas. What shocked her most was the surprisingly light metal shoulder armor that grew from thin air. It was layered like the armor she had been standing on at the grave of Inu no taisho. It even had small spikes that she thought she'd have to watch. Knowing her she'd hurt herself on her own armor. It also held the western moon on the lowest segment and was intricately engraved all over.

" There that's much better at least now you won't have all the men ogling that ridiculously short skirt" Midoriko chided." But I liked my uniform" Kagome mumbled "Now that's all settled shall we begin the bonding ritual?" "Yep oh yes please, then Kagome can be my mama for real" Shippo exclaimed so excited he was jumping around. "Ok kit calm down and we'll begin" a slight grow erupted from Kagome as she mumbled "pup not kit" her eyes briefly flashing red.

At that moment in time as Kagome reflected on what she looked like she realized she looked like a full inu youkai "Midoriko –sama why don't I have cute hanyou ears like Inuyasha had?" "That is a simple question with a long answer Kagome. Youkia are Power based beings that would have all originally been like Kirara with two forms. But both representing there animal, element or power. Over time some youkai evolved, as humans started populating the earth to blend in better. It proved better protection than their smaller forms, but takes a lot of tis why some youkai look like animalistic humans.

When a youkai is born it is created in two stages first is its power also known as youkai. As a let's say pup is conceived a small portion of both parents power is given to the new life. The physical stage follows the development of power, changing the physical form to accommodate the power.

In the case of the hanyou only one parent has the power, so the body changes to hold half the power hence the deformities, mainly based in the ears" " why doesn't the one parent simply fill the new life with the full amount of youkai instead of half?" questioned Kagome " they do that's where a problem is caused. During the last period of the pup in the womb the demon parent's body reacts the pup only having half the power. So forces the full amount of power on a body that can only cope with half. Like with your modern magnets there needs to be two forces to push against each other and keep balance. Without an opposing force the hanyou's youkai will become out of control and so will have to have a seal like Inuyasha Tessaiga.

In your case you have taken the half of Inuyasha's power and toped up the other half with your miko powers. Making you full inu-miko. Though you are actually by definition a hanyou, as a hanyou is being of two bloods, like you demon and miko.

You have no puppy ears because you had two forces when you were transforming earlier. Had you not been a miko, or had very little power. You would have ears like Inuyasha and would need a seal."

Midoriko let Kagome ponder this thought she was sure Kagome knew most of this from the slayer and monks memory.

As Midoriko's eyes wandered they landed on the kit and grew as she gasped. The poor thing though slightly cleaner was still missing his fur jacket and ribbon leaving his hair free. His remaining cloths were muddy and had dried blood in places. The inu-miko following the blue miko's line of sight, also gasping when it finally clicked that her pup was neglected and in a poor state. Eyes turning completely crimson she pounced on her pup and gave a low growl purr. She stared to lick the mud and blood off Shippo's face. Shippo was shocked at first but let out a contented sigh as he lent into his mother, enjoying the attention she was giving him. Kagome started on his hair nipping and tugging at any stubborn knots. Kagome came back to reality half way though and sat frozen tongue hanging from her moth looking at the amused face of Midoriko. A small purr from her lap brought her attention to Shippo. He sat curled up head inches away from her mouth. Realization hit her like atone of bricks, she proceed to wipe her tongue as a gagging noise left her mouth. She didn't want to offend Shippo so bit her lip and tried to forget what had just happened

"Though your kit""Grrrrrr""I mean pup is clean perhaps he would like some new clothes?" The kit in question rubbed his eyes and mumbled "New clothes sound nice *yawn* but can they be the same as these Midoriko-sama my papa gave me these and it all I have left of him" "Kawaii" was the only response form the miko as she gave a wave of her hand. Shippo's clothes didn't change apart from becoming clean and the reappearance of his bow and jacket. There was only one minor change and that was to the pattern on his haori instead of leaves there was a mix of leaves and crescent moons.

"Now shall we begin? Place the bowl of water in between the two of you" Kagome turned and walked to the spot she had first spotted Inuyasha sprit and was glad to see the bowl of water and herbs still waiting for her. Picking up the bowl she turned and walked back to Shippo, noticing she didn't had to watch the water as her graceful walking cased the water to barely stir. As she placed the water down and sat opposite Shippo "place the herbs into the water one at a time, letting each one sink to the bottom before adding another". Slowly Kagome added the herbs until she was at the last one. Midoriko held her hand up to pause the inumiko. "Kagome I must make you aware during this ritual, your beast will probably surface. Do not panic it is natural. Your beast must accept Shippo as your pup, if it has not done so already. It is also a form of introduction and a chance to learn each other's sent. Though your beasts behavior might appear threatening at some point, this is natural she is asserting dominance and showing the pup his pace, showing her as alpha female. Do not fight it let instincts take hold. She is a part of you and will not harm the ones you consider family" The blue miko gave a reassuring smile and gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath and smiling at a slightly worried but excited Shippo Kagome place the final herb in the bowl.

As soon as the herb hit the bottom of the bowl the water started to boil, purple steam rose to surround Kagome and Shippo. The fog seemed to draw Kagome's beast out. Red eyes soon glared down at Shippo as he let his eyes drop to the floor. A small pleased growl came from Kagome's throat. She circled the kit as if looking for a flaw. As if seeing something she lunged forward. Her fangs elongated and she heard Shippo squeak and go slack, she pressed her fangs to his neck. Shippo bared his neck further and Kagome growled in acceptance of his submission. Kagome gave a quick lick to his neck then inhaled his sent engraving it to her mind. Slowly she released the kit and returned to seat opposite him. Midoriko's voice rose through the fog "you now must bite your hand allowing blood to flow. Then claps your hands together letting your blood mix and lower your joined hands into the water" Kagome bit her hand first, thankful for her new fangs. Then held out her hand to her son who did the same and clasped hands with her slowly lowering their hands into the water. As soon as their hands were fully submerged the water started to turn a bloody red and seemed to be absorbed by their hands. As this happened their hands smarted to glow following the lines of the veins in their arms. It was each other's power and youkai traveling through the others bloodstream. Kagome's arm was and intricate web of blue power just like Shippo's fox fire. Where as Shippo's arm was a mix of pink and green. Using the knowledge given to her by Miroku and Sango she could only deduct that she was a poison related inu. It made the inumiko happy to know her son would be immune to poisons as well as miko powers. If trained properly he would become a great warrior, and strong mate. 'He's not even my son fully yet and I'm trying to get grand pups out of him *sigh* I'm turning into my mother"

Slowly the glow diminished on their arms as did the fog. They sat there in silence staring at one another. Kagome observed there was no change to herself or Shippo except for his tail. It had changed from a sandy color to match his hair with a black tip.

Her eyes snapped to Midoriko as she spoke "Shippo I think its best you give your gift now" the kit stood and backed up not letting his eyes leave his new mothers as a sign of respect. Losing eye contact after a bounding ritual could give the impression he thought her unworthy of being his mother. Reaching the edge of the forest he bent and picked up the large rabbit that he had caught earlier and started to walk back towards his mother. Slowly he held up the rabbit and lowered his eyes showing his alpha respect.

Kagome's instincts took over though she remained conscious. She took the rabbit that was still warm and used her claws to skin the rabbit and bit into the tender raw meat. It was like nothing Kagome had tasted before, instead of being repulsed like she thought, she wanted more. Kagome gave a content growl, signaling to Shippo she accepted the gift and he had done well. Slowly Shippo raised his eyes. Kagome pulled him into her lap and presented him with what remained of the rabbit they ate together for the first time as mother and son and a pack.

Midoriko stood observing the small family with a content smile. She would allow them this time, as it would be some time before they could share a moment like this again in peace.

Turning the pair she said "get your rest tomorrow we start your training" and with that the blue miko walked off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 5** Training**

The next few weeks were spent training the inumiko with her new powers. Using the knowledge from Sango and Miroku she picked up human and miko combat quickly. But struggled greatly with her demon powers. Kagome was glad that her teacher was a miko as many times she lost control and in a fit of rage would have destroyed the whole forest had it not been for her.

They found miko powers worked on her, but it had taken little effort to walk through holy barriers. They merely caused mild discomfort at the slight burning sensation, which felt much like sunburn. Again Kagome was thankfully for her demon healing as the burns was gone in a matter of seconds. She shuddered at the thought of putting some of the green gunk on her burns that Hojo had once given her.

The training had not been what Kagome expected from the kind smiling Midoriko. She had in the blink of an eye turned into a ruthless training machine.

Kagome's mornings consisted wake up a sunrise, walk from Kaede hut to the well proceed to pull back an empty demon bow 60 times. Which apparently got her used to the correct stance, thought Kagome felt the same except for an aching arm and shoulder. After a quick meditation she would have to create and attack her own holy shield, till it broke. But with each passing day her shield grew stronger and took more effort to break.

It would be at this time Shippo would wake and she would prepare him, herself and Kaede breakfast.

Midoriko being the kind-hearted miko she was had gotten Kaede to volunteer Kagome to fetch all the villagers water for them. Though the village was fairly small the families were large and required a lot of water, especially when Midoriko refused to let the women of the village strain themselves by walking to the stream to wash, which meant more water for Kagome to fetch.

After lunch the hard work would begin. At the beginning of the week it had been learning control and battle moves. Now the lessons consisted of Kagome fighting with everything, to prevent herself from being cut in half by her mentor. Midoriko was not afraid to harm Kagome. Cuts and bruises littered the inumiko's skin, thankfully after training they were gone by the time she walked in Kaede's hut. After her battering from Midoriko she would have to meditate. This was a battle itself, as her beast hated sitting sit. On one occasion Shippo had walked in on her meditation, her inu side took the distraction and decided to play with her pup. Midoriko had reappeared in the clearing to see Shippo and Kagome rolling in the mud play fighting. With a slight clear of her throat Midoriko got their attention. Kagome snapped out of her red eyes and raised her head sheepishly towards the older miko. Kagome gave a weak smile and in return Midoriko gave a very good impression of a stern mother who was about to scold her child, the look came complete with tapping foot and crossed arms. If Kagome had not been on the receiving end of the look, she would have laughed.

As training progressed so did her skills but strangely her demon powers caused her constant problems. At the end of her third week Midoriko approached her and said with a slightly stern face "I have a taught you all I can about your human and miko powers. Your demon powers are mainly under control but I think you need a demon to train you. It is safe for you to do so now that you have complete control of your purification." "Ok then" Kagome started with a smile" that means we have to find a demon. Maybe I could ask Kouga or Sesshomaru. I'm sure Kouga would help, but now I'm part demon he might push for 'his woman' to become more" Kagome felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of living in that dark smelly cave. Not to mention how possessive Kouga seemed to be of her, in the fights with Inuyasha that she could still clearly see in her mind. Her inu side chose this time to show her opinion and growled at the thought of having a wimpy wolf as a mate. That phrase was very well known to Kagome and guessed it was her demons link to Inuyasha that made her say that.

"No I believe trying to find someone in your new time would be more productive. It might help create bonds" Kagome swallowed at the thought of being alone in a new world save for Kirara and Shippo. "Don't panic you are strong and will protect your pack. With the combination of Inuyasha powers, Sango and Miroku strength and your own power, you are as powerful as Sesshomaru maybe a bit more. At Kagome's gasp Midoriko smiled and continued "This will put off weaker demons from crossing your path, you must watch the more powerful, they will seek you out for a mate if male, and try to kill the competition if female. Using the skills I have taught you, it would be best to hide your aura. Now we must address your bond with Kirara. She will already be in the time you are going to and must not meet herself like she is now. Hold out your hand cut your wrist in the shape of Kirara's star that is on her forehead. Then allow miko and demon powers to seep out your cut and press it on Kirara's forehead." Kagome felt something rubbing her leg and looked down to see Kirara "shall I start the process now?" Questioned Kagome "Wait till we reach the graves of your friends, you did say you wanted to perform the bond there did you not?" With a nod Kagome went off to say her good buys to Kaede "I will miss ye dearly child" Kaede said as a tear slipped from her one good eye "Thank you Kaede you have been like a grandmother to me I will never forget you." Kagome said as she hugged the elderly miko. " Maybe I shall meet ye in this new time" Kaede said trying to reassure the inu miko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: ****Sorry another short chapter, but it will pick up again soon.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 6 **Warning**

The sun was high in the sky its rays beating down on Kagome's raven hair she was saying her final good buys to her friends. She laid wreaths of flowers on each mound of dirt. She bent down laying a hand on Inuyasha grave. "Inuyasha I will do all I can to make sure you and Miroku and Sango have a good life. The three of you have given me soo much, the least I can do is return the favor" With new confidence she turned and approached Shippo Kirara and Midoriko who were standing waiting " Who knows maybe I can help Inuyasha's family so he won't grow up alone. I could save Sango and Miroku's family too, I know of Naraku and Onigumo so could stop him." Kagome was saying these things but didn't believe what she was saying. "Your burden is already great doing not make it large with thoughts of changing the whole world for good. Remember some things must happen." Midoriko laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Now shall we start your bonding to Kirara it's quite fitting to do it in the presence of her previous mistress? I know Sango is happy you will look after each other." Kagome smiled and turned to "Kirara shall we begin?" A nod and meow was her answer

"Ok then let's get started" bringing out her pointer finger she rested the claw on her skin, took a deep breath and began cutting Kirara's Diamond into her wrist the blood dripped down her am and off her elbow creating a small puddle of ruby red liquid. Kagome relaxed letting her powers flow into her blood and slowly outstretched her hand. Lining her engraved wrist up with Kirara's matching symbol, she pressed down softly on Kirara's head.

Kirara was enveloped in a pink light. Kagome had to shield her eyes it was so bright. She panicked when her wrist began to burn, thinking she was purifying her neko friend. The light dimed and disappeared, Kagome looked up to Kirara she looked almost the same.

Kagome was surprised by the third tail that swirled around behind the neko. She was also was fractionally darker becoming more a honey gold. White tip adorned her ears, tails and paws, making it look like she had been walking through snow. Kirara meowed showing her acceptance of the new look.

The pair turned to Midoriko awaiting further instruction. "Now that you are prepared and ready, there are some things I need to go over with you. When you join your new time the well will close and will not work to send you anywhere past or future" "but why?" Kagome interrupted "when joining your new time you will become a fixed point, meaning you can never disappear because you changed history too much. Understand you must still protect the shikon jewel" Midoriko held up her hand when it looked like Kagome was going to interrupt" There will only be one jewel your jewel. During the time you are entering, the jewel was in the possession of Sango's village. Though they will eventually question you as to how you got the jewel. By that time I'm sure you'll be known as a kind strong individual. Your real enemy is the one who tried to seal the well to stop you from travelling to that time. He is a dragon by the name of Owatatsumi he is The Lord of the south and his son is a youkai you've heard of and even met, his name is Ryuukotsusei.

Beware of dragons the are extremely territorial, un loyal excluding mating. Anything they own or class as their treasure is completely off limits to all others. Dragons love gold, jewels and treasures. If you are ever caught trying to steal a dragons treasure begging will do you no good, run and pray you survive. Look into Sango and Miroku's memory's they will give cases of burnt thieves hung on display on the outer walls of the dragon palace. The reason Owatatsumi wishes you to never arrive in his time is because he has the power of foresight, though it rarely works .He has seen you take something of his. My guess is he sees the jewel as his. I doubt youd be stupid enough you steal from a dragon" giggled Midoriko. "Know that I will always be with you Kagome. The jewel is part of me so I will help where I can but do not panic let the waves of destinies wash you down your true path. All that is left for you to do is jump in the well" Midoriko bent forward and placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead "I am proud such a strong , kind, caring woman is protecting the jewel" with that she disappeared back into her prison of the jewel.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own Inuyasha :P**

Chapture 7 **Investigate**

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all peered over the edge of the well. Looking into the dark chasm "Well this is it. How do you think we should do this" Kagome questioned "All together mama" cried Shippo latching on to his mother's neck. He had seen Kagome and Inuyasha jump down the well many times and return safely. But he feared that the well wouldn't let him through and he lose his mother forever. Kagome feeling his slight shiver as he buried his head in her neck decided to ask, "my brave pup isn't afraid is he? THE kitsune who fought and helped defeat Naraku?" "Num-hun" he mumbled into her neck "there is no need to be frightened hunny. Midoriko has said you and Kirara are coming with me and I trust her. If it makes you feel better you may get in my haori" Shippo's face brightened and he climbed into the outer layer of her haori. "Kirara are you ok with being in my arms" Kirara meowed nodded yes. She jumped into Kagome's arms and looked from this new height down the well. Kagome jumped up onto the edge of the well took a deep breath and with one final glance round at the time she had grown to love she jumped down the well.

A blue light enveloped her and she was shocked at the cold force that hit her usually it was a warm feeling like being wrapped in a blanket. This was cold like jumping into a frozen lake. Though it was cold it was also refreshing like cleaning away the dirty and problems of the feudal era. She was slightly glad Shippo asked to go in her haori she knew even with his fur coat he would be cold. Her new outfit kept the cold out very well she wondered if it was like Inuyasha's fire rat outfit and how it mended and cleaned itself. She would have to ponder that later as she was pulled from her thoughts at the familiar feeling of slowing down. At that moment her feet hit the sandy bottom of the well.

Her eyes fell on the familiar site of the wells stone walls. But they were notably newer and seemed to be a brighter grey. Surprisingly it was night she did not think that had been travelling through time for too long but then maybe they simply arrived later, they were travelling time.

She was dishearten when she looked up and saw no vines and wondered how she was going to climb out the well. At the top of there appeared to be torchlight. She was about to shout for help when the thought that she had demon abilities hit her she could just jump out. Looking down at Kirara who moved to sit on her mistress's shoulder and Shippo who had drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his mother's haori. She bent and jumped out of the inky depth of the well. She was almost sad at the thought of that being the final journey through the well. It had become a sort of companion through her travels and always help the joy that she would be seeing her friends or family again, now it was merely a dried up well.

A shout made Kagome turn to see a demon in armor attempt to tackle her. She jumped up with little effort and turned and was about to ask what his problem was but was stopped when her senses alerted her to a group running towards her. The sound of swords being drawn made Kagome narrow her eyes and releases a low growl.

They had no idea she was far more powerful than all of them put together, so tried to hide her anger, she didn't want to start an unnecessary fight. Her hands started to glow pink and twin katana appeared she didn't want to kill these delusional demons, they obviously thought her someone she was not. Her miko blades clashed with metal as the first of what appeared to be a guard attacked. Using both her swords in a scissor motion she cut his sword in two. The guards shocked face made a evil smirk appear on Kagome's that would have reviled Sesshomaru's. The other guards attacked all at once causing Kagome to weave and dance between them swinging her swords with poise and precision. The wounds she caused would be the most effective for rendering an enemy useless in a fight without long term consciences. Hearing a vast number of demons approaching she desired to try a tactic she had from Sango's memory. When being attacked by a large number of opponents, do the unexpected. To escape head to their camp use this time to learn of your enemy and render possible advantages useless. They will expect you to run away, so heading straight through their camp not only will it hide your sent with their vast mix, you will also confuse them. And have opportunities to weaken them

Using her demon speed she ran off slightly to the right of the approaching demons careful to mask her sent. Hiding he sent was one of her weaknesses with her demon abilities, she could only hold it for so long.

As she approached their camp what she saw made her stop in shock was it appeared there was a small army staying in tents. They were not labeled with crest or colors and had been camouflaged very well. The small village of tents appeared to have been here for quite some time as they were a little worse for wear. The grass walk ways were muddy showing there had been resent rain. There were a few demons remaining but it seemed they were stupid enough to send a whole army after one person who was innocent.

Kagome slowly stared walking down one of the muddy alleyways. She could sense demons in some of the tents; this was confirmed by the occasional snore. She had reached the middle of the camp. Trying to find out who these people were and what they were after was proving to be difficult.

Just off to the right of the central clearing was a larger tent. Taking this to be the leaders, she decided to do some investigating. By this point she had a few ideas as to who they were. Though what would be Inuyasha forest wasn't labeled as the west it was still part of it. Judging the efforts this army had gone to hide themselves made her think they weren't from the west. To add to that over 80% of the demons she had encountered were reptilian and using Sango's and Miroku's knowledge again, she knew reptile demons usually came from the South. But there wasn't meant to be war anywhere near Inuyasha's forest so what were they doing here?

Crouching low making sure Shippo was still asleep; she asked Kirara to stay watch and crept under the side of the tent. There was one demon inside but he or she was fast asleep and didn't seem to be waking soon. The inside of the tent was a vast contrast to the outside. Gold was its color. Everything shimmered in the low torchlight. Gold drapes hung form the sealing and were loosely tied to the side of the tent, creating a further extravagant feel. The furniture was not what she expected. Instead of temporary furnishings the room was littered with large dark wood pieces each dusted with gold leaf. It was unbelievable this furniture would take at least 6 men or three demons to move it. 'Whoever's tent this was, is either very important or very stupid'. She was swaying to the latter.

Standing up slowly she froze at a groan that was made very close to her left. Almost directly to the left of her was a large four-poster bed thin chiffon gold curtains that hung from the sides. Looking through the material she could see the bed was littered with gold pillows. There in the middle of the bed was a pail blue skinned demon lying on his front, head pointed in her direction. His shortish messy silver and sea green blue hair covered his face, but Kagome could tell he had a strong jaw, where she could see blue markings running vertically up his face. His strong shoulders were adorned with blue stripes that bent to fit the contorts of his body. Kagome's eyes wondered lower and she wasn't sure if to be thankful when her eyes hit the gold sheets. She chastised herself for looking and put it up to her demon acting up again and that the fact wasn't helped by the fact he was an attractive demon.

Slowly she stepped away from the bed and headed towards a slightly less extravagant part of the tent that held a large dark wood table with a map on it. Glancing over at the map she saw the well was circled.' Why would someone circle the bone eaters well it isn't even good for water' thought Kagome. Her eye was drawn to a dagger that was stabbed through a letter. Bending over the table further she read the letter

_My son_

_I fear the precautions I had taken are in vain. The thief approaches. The raven being will appear from the old dry well, I showed you five years ago. Much has changed since my last vision but the ending is still the same. This being will steal what is mine! Find it kill it and prevent the sorrow and anger of your father._

'Well whoever's father this was had serious issues.'

Re reading the message she worked out this was obviously someone looking for her. The raven referring to her hair and coming from the well. 'I wonder how many people will appear out of that well' Kagome thought sarcastically. Suddenly Kirara was on her shoulder and she sensed a demon presence approaching fast. Thinking fast she hid behind a screen that was positioned up the corner. Suddenly it clicked who had written the letter and who was in the bed 'Kagome you really are getting slow she thought. The person in the bed was...

"Lord Ryuukotsusei!"

The demon messenger burst in shouting for his lord. The only reply was a growl as the figure on the bed began to move. From behind the screen Kagome struggled to see what was happening at the gold end of the tent 'stop it Kagome you shouldn't be looking' 'and talk to self-first sign madness' came her beast growling reply

"WHAT IS IT!" Came an angry shout, that made Kagome jump. "S..sir t..there was a sighting of a woman coming out of the well" there was a sudden thump as Ryuukotsusei hopped out of bed "well where is she?" came his turn voice as no reply came he continued "don't tell me she escaped if it's a woman she can't be that smart" Kagome had to hold a growl at the dragon demons comment." Well you see s...sir we a..attacked b..but she fought back s..she had a strange power. She ran before more men could capture her. W..we can't find a trail a...anywhere sir." A loud snarl erupted from the lords throat. He threw the message out of the tent shouting after him" Find her or ill roast you to a cinder" Kagome had seen enough so slowly lifted the edge of the tent and slipped out,

Just as she was raising from the ground a hand clasped on to her shoulder "Well, well look what I found?" Came a deep rough voice Kagome span on her heel to face the demon who spoke. He was a lizard demon brown scaly sin adorned his long neck a pink tongue slipped through his lips, almost flicking Kagome's nose. His large yellow eyes didn't scare the inumiko she had seen worse. Overall this demon was not very powerful he couldn't even retain a human shape, looking more like an over grown lizard in human cloths. " Lord Ryuukotsusei will reward me well for this, but first let's have a little fun." The lust in his eyes made Kagome want to puke " Why is it every time a woman gets caught the male presumes he can have his way with her?" The demon laughed" your feisty I like that" Kagome rolled her eyes "All demons want a good fight and chase before they rut genius!" Kagome rubbed here temples. Why were all males (except Sesshomaru) in for one thing? The demon had somehow taken this as a sighs to start. Whilst Kagome was in her thoughts the demon flicked out his tongue to lick Kagome's cheek. He gave a yelp of pain when a glowing pink hand grabbed his tong purifying it to dust. The demon fainted from pain, but was quickly replaced by twenty guards.

Kagome took her battle stance and manifested her twin katana that shocked the demons and seamed to put them off for a second before they all attacked. Kagome defended and attacked, but was knocked to the ground spending a now awake Shippo rolling across the ground. This caused all attack to stop. The demons looked at the small kit as he stood and matched up to his mother "kick their weak butt mama, they got nothing on you" Shippo said with surprising courage. The demon guards merely scoffed, one decided to reply "What would a weak pathetic kit know about fighting? With a whore for a mother I'm surprised you can speak" what happened next doomed the group. The demon who had spoken took one step and kicked Shippo right in the rips, sending the little kit flying into a nearby tent. Kagome who watched Shippo go flying went running after him. Pulling the tarpaulin off of him she saw him curled up in a ball but breathing steadily.

A feral roar escaped her throat as she snapped her head to the demon group. Glowing blue eyes stared at the demons, Miko and inu working together to make those who dared harm her pup pay. As they readied there weapons Kagome released her Aura causing some of the group to fall to their knees from the force and weight of it. "You dare attack and harm my pup you shall all pay dearly!" Kagome's voice was an odd mix of her own and her beast, neither willing to let the other to have full control.

In a flash she had the first demons head rolling on the ground. She proceeded to the next and defended with one blade and attacked with the other. Using the demon she had just stabbed as a boost she jumped over five of the armored demon severing heads as she went. Dancing around the blades with grace she failed to see the awed und lust filled eyes of the demon that had sent these demons to catch her.

One word rushed through his mind

'MINE!'


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 8 **Hatchlings**

Ryuukotsusei left his tent when he felt an immense aura that rivaled his own. Exiting his tent he had not predicted this. A beautiful demoness was attacking and killing his men with skill and prowess. His eyes could not stray from her form as she somersaulted over his men decapitating them as she went. Her sapphire black locks flowed around her as she moved, he could imagine her hair spread wildly over his golden pillows as she panted for was strong and powerful and would not be easy to tame. But hearing her growls and grunts pulled more images of her writhing under him to the surface of his mind. Her unmerciful attacks only added fuel to his fire, this gem of a female was not to be messed with, and oh how he liked that. Her glowing blue eyes made his own widen, she possessed holy abilities. This demoness was becoming more and more desirable by the second. This irresistible demoness with sapphire hair, glowing diamond eyes and almost white porcelain skin was a treasure and he would have her.

Seeing more of his men approach her. He gave a powerful roar to grab the attention for his men and hopefully make the demoness week at the knees. The reaction he received form the demoness was not what he expected.

Without even a glance at the person who just caused all the demons to freeze. She turned and slowly, head high walked thought the crowd towards her pup. She bent down and scooped him into her arms, cooing softly as he whimpered in pain She than called out to someone named Kirara. Out of nowhere a flaming twin tailed neko burst through the crowd of youkai and proceed to walk towards the women. Together the proceeded to walk from the camp as if nothing had happened with her head held high.

Ryuukotsusei was astounded! She hadn't even acknowledged his presence. Every demoness he had ever met swooned over him and begged to become his mate. Even those of great power sought him out to try and convince him to mate them. Now there was one that had caught his attention and he couldn't even get her to bat an eyelash. Her blatant dismissal enraged and attracted him. She obviously had a mind of her own and wouldn't fall to her knees at one of his smoldering smirks. The thought of her on her knees before him aroused him like nothing before. Her strong mind would be broken to fit his will, but he was sure their hatchlings would inherit it with hopefully many of her other aspects.

What was the matter with him he had only been in her presence seconds and he could already picture her swollen with his seed and hatchlings playing at her feet. He had never wanted a family before, the thought of small brats running around and a hormonal female did not seem appealing at all. This female on the other hand caused the thoughts to only aroused him further.

The thing he didn't like about the holy demoness was the neko and the kit his gem was carrying. The neko could easily be disposed of. No the problem was the kit, if someone had already claimed her he would have to kill him and claim her for himself. He would then rid her of the kit and impregnate her with his hatchlings. He would not allow his offspring to have to share their mothers' love and attention. She would have only eyes for them.

Kagome could feel the lust pouring off the demon that had exited the tent and roared his men to halt. There was no doubt that he could have stopped then with a simple command, he wanted to show off and have her melt into a love sick pile of goo at his feet. 'Not this girl bozo!' Her demon had receded slightly at the roar he gave, but was still close to the surface. She too didn't like this cocky male and so wholeheartedly agreed to leave without a glance and collect her pup. She felt a gust of wind to her right and knew with a sigh that this demon was not going to let her walk off. 'Yet another Kouga bothering me' Looking up to meet the red eyes of the dragon lord. She had to admit he was hansom. His messy locks just screamed bad boy, she so wanted to run her hands through it and tidy it up and lift his bangs from his face. She knew that would be unwise so merely narrowed her eyes waiting for the silence to be broken.

Ryuukotsusei couldn't believe it she was even more enchanting up close. Her glowing diamond eyes had change to beautiful gold. If that wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was. Dragons and gold were like two sides of the same coin. His mind again wondered to their golden-eyed hatchlings, he would be the envy of every dragon, with hatchlings eyes that color. He was broken from his thoughts by the sight gush of wind to his left side. Returning to admire the demoness more and ask her name, he found her previous spot empty. Turning he saw the female and her companion walking at a leisurely pace towards the west. Making a small growl of disapproval he again ran and stopped in front of the female. This time she had her head down looking over the kit, and didn't see him, so walked straight into his hard chest. The feel of her soft body against his own made his arousal ache with need.

Kagome looked up with a frown upon her face; she was getting fed up with this male and his lust. She decided to be strait to the point, her kit was in pain and she wanted to help relieve it. She saw that Kirara was on the defensive and was ready yo strike the cocky male. "Kiara stand down". She then turned to the male in front of her "Do you mind your in my way" came Kagome's stern voice "Now where would such a lovely gem as yourself be going in such a hurry?" questioned Ryuukotsusei "Look in case your that slow, I'll say this slowly. My pup was just attacked by your men for no reason! Excuse me for wanting to put some distance between us and yourself. He is in pain and I must find herbs to heal him" Ryuukotsusei liked the spark in this woman's eyes as she spoke about her pup ' Will make good mother' his beast growled ' Indeed but we must rid her of the kit first' "please except my apologies for my men we have been waiting a long time for something of the up most importance and are restless." "That is no excuse! My pup is injured thanks to their ' restlessness'! What have you been waiting for that would require a whole army?" Kagome wanted to hear his explanation even if she knew his plan. "We have been waiting for something extremely valuable" he said this as he twisted a piece of hair around his finger. Kagome snatched her hair back and replied quite calmly "Well you must be very foolish to have lost something of so much value in the first place." Ryuukotsusei gave a low growl; he did not like what this female was insinuating. "It would be hard to loses something you have yet to possess" came his reply through gritted teeth "Oh so you're a thief then, as something that was not originally yours cannot be claimed simply because you wish it" "You'd be surprised what I could claim when I want to little inu" his smirk made a chill go down Kagome's spine. He glanced down to her pup, the look that flashed in his eyes made Kagome pull Shippo further in to her chest. "You shall return with me and I shall see that the kit is treated" Kagome's beast almost broke through at the mention of kit and not pup, but Kagome bit her tongue before she could reply and he continued "What are you doing with such a pathetic thing? A powerful demoness like yourself should have strong hatchlings. It took only one kick to knock this thing out." He made a disgusted gesture to Shippo he then lent forward and whispered in her ear "If you come with me I can supply you with the means of creating a strong powerful brood" he was about to nip her collar bone when pain ripped through his scalp. Hearing him disrespect her pup caused her beast to break free. She gripped the silverfish hair she sooo wanted to touch earlier and yanked his head back. His face was priceless. She copied his actions, lowered her face towards his and whispered "If I wanted a powerful brood, which I don't, I would look elsewhere I doubt you could keep up" she threw him to the ground stepped over him and carried on walking. She suddenly paused and turned to him. "In future if you wish to get in to a demoness bed does not disrespect her pups. As you'll probably find yourself missing a crucial body part needed for having a brood of your own." With that she turned and walked off.

Ryuukotsusei was glad he wore lose hakama because he was very much aroused after her dominate display. 'She'll be feisty in bed too, oh the things I'll teach her'

Slowly her form disappeared over the brow of the hill she was in no hurry to get away so he knew he would most likely find her in the nearby village. This land was ruled by that ridiculous inu youkai who thought demons should live peacefully with humans. Ryuukotsusei sneered at the thought. Stupid dog should just stay in his kennel and look after his Inukimi who followed after him like the bitch she was. She was the only other female who had ever turned her nose up at him. 'Must be a bitch thing' he concluded he had never been interested in the wise but weak Inukimi she wined constantly and literally threw herself at Inu no Taisho's feet, which was enough to make him gag.

His holy inu wasn't like that; she was hard to get, powerful and fiery. Any demon would want her; it was not surprising she already had a pup. What confused him was that she smelled pure unmated and even a virgin. But why would she have the kit if it was not hers, it was unheard of for a demon to accept another's as her own. Even family members turned a blind eye. Inu would only adopt if the pup was already part of their pack. The kit was obviously not inu, so it was unlikely her was pack. Inus tended to keep their packs to dog demon only. It didn't shake the dragon knowing she wouldn't class him as pack until he gave her offspring, it was all trust related.

Dragon females were notorious for being unfaithful, even though a males bond to his female was unbreakable. He remembered his father watching his mother with a broken heart as she openly showed affection with other males. An advantage to an inu mate would be once a mate bond was made she would be loyal only to him. As his thoughts roamed through the tendencies of Inus he was hit with a thought. His inu female was traveling west towards that weakling of a dog general. It was common knowledge that Inutashio hated Inukimi. 'What if the dog general sees my dark haired inu?' He was sure he too would be enamored with her just as he was. He couldn't allow that to happen she would be his and no dog would take her. So with an evil smirk he headed back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally chapter 9! Took me forever to get here! XD **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Inupapa...unfortunately.**

Chapter 9 **New Old Village**

Kagome kept a steady pace heading west towards where Kaede's village would be. She hoped it was built and that there might be a miko, she was in need of herbs to help Shippo and the quickest option was a miko. The sun was slowly rising behind her, filling the forest with light of a new day. Birds were beginning their dawn chorus. If Kagome hadn't been worried about Shippo she would have stopped to soak in the atmosphere. This time seemed to be even more peaceful than Inuyasha's. 'It must be the lack of humans' she concluded. Slowly the trees thinned and she could see a small village. It had development to make, to even come close to Kaede's village. But the same single tree towards the center of the village that Inuyasha frequently sat in was there, as were some of the paddy fields. Villagers were already out planting rice. They all stopped and stared as Kagome with Kirara on her shoulder walked through the village at a steady pace. 'Why are they all staring?' Kagome thought 'I'm not in my school uniform so what they looking at now!' She then remembered her demon aspects; with a slight blush she gave the villagers a small wave. They were used to demons, but not when they just came walking through the village. The demons they were used to killed on sight. At her wave they all gave her confused looks some even tilted their heads to the side. Kagome was about to question them when a poorly aimed arrow whizzed past her ear.

Kirara at that moment jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and transformed, ready to protect her mistress. Looking up Kagome saw a teenage girl around the age of fourteen. She had chocolate brown eyes that weren't anything that would draw your attention. Dull black hair framed her face; it looked in Kagome's opinion to need a wash and brush. Her miko garbs were not pristine white, and hung from a petite form. In her bandaged hands she held her bow; her arms were shaking with effort. Overall the young miko looked to be undernourished, dirty, battered, bruised and overall about ready to collapse. Kagome turned her body fully to the young miko while telling Kirara to stand down. She carefully took a single step forward. The miko's voice cut through the air but trailed off "Don't take another step dem…." The poor miko started to fall to the ground in a faint. Kagome rushed forward and caught the miko before she hit the ground. Brushing the hair out of the little miko's face she could see she was deathly pail. Even with demon strength Kagome could feel she weighed next to nothing and was too light for one of her age. Standing she called Kirara over and set the miko down on Kirara's back and beginning to proceed through the village which caused a series of gasps to come from the villagers. 'What's their problem did they expect me to bite her head off?... oh, maybe they did' Appalled at the idea she huffed and used her nose to search for the hut that smelt heavily of herbs. Following her nose she found a small hut on the edge of the village. It was quaint, well built with a small herb garden, considering the condition of the miko she had not expect such a well-kept hut.

Kagome's senses were assaulted with the familiar herbs of a miko's hut she instantly felt at home. Turning around she picked up the young miko from off of Kirara's back and placed her on the futon and Shippo on a spare one near the fire, she scanned the hut for herbs. Some were hanging drying out, others were placed in the sun near the doorway and some were stored in pots. Sniffing around Kagome found all the herbs she heeded to making a tonic to help with exhaustion and make a painkiller. She was lucky the fire was lit and water already boiling in a pot, placing all the herbs in separate pots of boiling water she decided to go hunting for breakfast. "Kirara I'll be right back I'm going hunting". With that said she left.

Heading out in to the forest, but keeping in sensing distance to the hut she bent into a hunters crouch. Spending a moment in a meditating state, she suddenly sprang forward running through the forest bursting into a clearing she pounced on a deer that hadn't even sensed her presence killing it with one swipe of her claws.

Everything happened so fast the next thing she knew an arrow had lodged itself in her shoulder. It wasn't a miko arrow so caused minor damaged 'ouch that hurt!' Kagome mentally wined turning she saw a young man around sixteen holding a bow and arrow pointed at her. 'What? Twice in one day not even Inuyasha had this problem with me and Kikyo!' her internal whines were interrupted by the young man standing before her "what is it you want here demon I saw you in the village" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. Being a demon caused so many problems. Despite super speed, strength and healing it was hard to go into a human village and blend in. Huffing she decided to humor him though she doubted he'd believe her "I was hunting for the miko back in the village she needs nourishment, she is far too thin" The boy hid his surprise well but she could see it in his eyes.

Whilst he analyzed her judging if to trust her or not she decided to return the favor. His hair was similar to Hojo's from her time but it was a muddy black. He wore humble clothes with no armor, just a simple sword strapped to his side. His eyes were brown as were most human's eyes in the past. The only individual feature was the scar running from his hairline down over his right eye stopping in the middle of his cheek. His body was fit, toned and the way he held his bow showed Kagome he was a trained warrior.

Kagome was broken from her analysis of the human boy by the sound of something crashing through the forest at high speed.

The inu miko whipped her head to the boy to see if he had heard it. He appeared to not, as he was still looking at her with suspicion "You have to run to the village there is something coming through the forest at great speed and though I can deal with it. You will be no match. Go warn the village I might need their assistance." Kagome said slightly panicked as she pulled out his arrow from her shoulder and turned her body in the direction of the noise "Don't move! You really think me stupid enough that I would let a demon just walk off into the woods, after you attacked our miko" The boy's voice was strong but quivered with nerves. "Please trust me I mean no harm but you will be in danger if you stay" Kagome pleaded with the boy but he made no movement. Loud crashing caused the boys head to turn and Kagome used the distraction to run at the boy grabbing him round the waist hoisting him over her shoulder and started to run to the village. As she was about to enter the forest on the far side of the clearing the thing that had been casing such a noise burst through the tress.

Kagome's eyes widened as a huge boar demon stared at her. He was in true form. Red eyes peered down into her own, he stomped his feet and charged at her. Turning she ran through the forest with speed that would put Kouga to shame. Reaching the village she through the boy down and turned to wait for the boar to come through the tree line. Speaking over her shoulder she instructed "Get to the village! Move everyone towards the hill to the east. Go now! I will deal with this pig" the last part of her sentence came out with a snarl. It was that moment the boar appeared and she launched herself forward.

The boy whose eyes were wide started to shuffle back, before turning and running to the village.

Kagome felt the boy run and smirked at the beast in front of her 'this would be fun'. Running strait for the boar grabbed his front tusks and dug her feet into the soil to slow him down. When he was slow enough she jumped up and ran down his spine raking her claws as she went. He let out and agonized grunt of pain.

Landing on the ground behind the boar she turned as the boar hit her in her side 'ok Kagome we deserved that, got a little over excited at being able to actually do something in a real fight for once' she groaned and lifted herself from the rubble that was once a tree. ' Calm, breath, think of what Midoriko taught you' taking a deep breath she allowed her miko powers to seep down her arms creating her twin katana. Taking her battle stance she prepared as the boar charged at her again. Sidestepping him she let her sword slash down his side and span on her heal. Dispersing her blades, she grabbed on to one of his hind legs and flipped him onto his back jumping to his throat she used her whole body to applied pressure and said with a slight growl to her voice "calm down you are heading for a village that is under my protection. I can't allow you to harm anyone." He didn't speak but relaxed Kagome waited for any sign of resistance, when no came she slid down to the ground. He slowly rose and turned to her as if about to say something then used his head to send her flying into a nearby hut. The boar not waiting to see if she would attack again and started to attack the village knocking down huts.

Kagome lay in the hut. She groaned as she opened her eyes, with everything slightly blurred she could just hear the sounds of screams. Jumping up she ran from the hut in time to see the boar demolish yet another hut. Kirara jumped to her side to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine Kirara, I am just going to have a head ache after this. More importantly I need you to stay here and protect the miko, I can handle the oversized pig." She said with a smirk. She walk out of the hut to see that some of the villagers had climbed on to their roofs and were shooting arrows. The boar turned to charge at the archers but stopped and sniffed the air. The boar had an evil look in her eye that Kagome didn't like.

From where she was standing she could hear the sniffle of a single little girl as she called for her mother. The large boar turned to the little girl and started to charge, the girl stood frozen. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the little girl, a flash of black, white and green was all that could be seen as Kagome ran in front of the little girl and let her aura go with an almighty roar. Hair blowing around with the sheer magnitude of her aura. She began to glow a bright pink and crated a large Tessaiga like sword with her powers. The village stood in awe of the display of power. The boars eyes widened but it was too late he could feel the power radiating off her. She was a daiyoukai and such disrespect that he had shown; only meant one thing. Unable to stop his charge he closed his eyes.

Kagome swung her sword down and let loses her power, it ripped through the ground and cut the boar in two and purified him as it went.

The village was silent no sound made they all merely watched as a pink glitter rained down around them. Kagome turned to see the little girl sat on her bottom, with a shocked expression on her face. Kagome bent down and lifted her into her arms and started to walk to the miko hut. She took five steps when someone through themselves at her feet. She looked up to see the whole village bowing to her some visibly shaking. "P….P…please youkai-sama d-don't take my daughter." Begged the village woman at her feet. Kagome made an understanding face and bent down and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she is in shock I was merely taking her to the miko hut" Kagome said as she pointed to the hut in the distance. The woman stared at her wide eyes moth hanging open slightly. "y-you're not g-going to take her?" the woman asked again. "No merely give her some herbs to help her" Kagome gave a kind smile and gave the child to her mother "you may take her if you wish but she must take something" turning form the stunned woman she started to walk to the miko hut.

Once inside she saw both occupants still asleep with Kirara standing at the hut's entrance. She walked over to the boiling pots and strained out the liquid, giving Shippo the pain killer and the miko the exhaustion tonic.

She then remembered the deer she caught and decided to fetch it. As she exited the hut she was met with many eyes of the villagers. Kagome took a step off the porch and most of the villagers took a step back. Kagome sighed and said in a calm and reassuring voice "I don't wish you harm if I did I would have let the boar do it. I am here to see my pup well again then I'll leave if that is your wish. Your miko also seems to be in a poor condition so I shall help her where I can." Kagome was interrupted by one of the men "why would a demon help a miko their natural enemy?" Kagome chuckled to herself and replied " I am not like other demons and wish peace with humans" silence.

Kagome went to take another step but was stopped when the boy with the scar from before came forward. "You um dropped this when you saved me" the boy held out the deer she had caught earlier. She took a step forward and when he didn't step back took the deer from him turned and started to enter the hut, she was stopped when the boy continued "and well sorry about the arrow and well *cough* thanks for saving me " The boy rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable so Kagome smiled and said a simple "thank you" and continued into the hut.

She cut the deer into strips with a knife she found and took this opportunity to eat her raw meat, if the miko woke up and saw her it would only cause more problems. She also put a good portion on the fire to cook, by the looks of the villagers they were all in a malnourished state and hadn't had decent food in a while, she would distribute it later.

She looked over her kit, he was relaxed and in a restful sleep, the painkillers were working. The miko looked rested but still in a poor state. Kagome sat near the miko's head and used her claws to brush out the miko's hair. Once she was finished she remembering she had seen some dirty miko garbs in the corner, picking them up and decided to take them to the river to wash. The inu miko walked to the bend in the river where she had first put on her own miko garbs and 'sat' Inuyasha for spying. As she began scrubbing the outfit she noticed it was littered with holes. It looked to her as if this miko had been in many battles. She would have to sow these holes before putting them back in the hut. Walking back to the hut she could feel the eyes on her but decided to ignore it. Once in the hut she searched the shelves for a needle and thread. Unable to find any she huffed and decided to turn the meat.

Movement outside the door caused her to pause suddenly a little girl came bonding in and launched herself onto the inu miko. Shocked Kagome looked up to see the smiling face of the woman from before "she couldn't wait to see you again. I apologies for earlier we have never had a demon like you before. The demons we know of only cause death and destruction." Kagome laughed, "you don't find many like me, but there are some. I wouldn't recommend welcoming every demon with open arms. Like this morning demons are dangerous and sneaky. I would say never trust a demon but think I'd be shooting myself in the foot with that" Laughter came from both females.

The little girl in Kagome's arms started to pet Kagome/s tail causing a purr to erupt from her. The little girl giggled and said" look mummy she purrs like a cat" Kagome bit back a growl ' we no cat!' came her beasts voice in her head ' she is just a curious pup and relates our growl to a similar sound of a cat' Kagome replied 'hun no cat' she could just picture her best pouting and sitting in the corner. "Dose pretty lady have a name" came the little girls question. "My name is Kagome, what's yours little pup?" the little girl giggled again "mummy she called me pup my name is Koyuki it means little snow cause I was born on the first day of snow. You called me puppy does that mean you're a doggy" The little girl gave Kagome a toothy smile she reminded her of Rin. "Now Koyuki don't be nosy its rude" her mother warned with a slightly stern voice. " no no it quite alright. Yes I and an inu youkai which means I am a dog demon" The little girl gave Kagome a look of awe. "Dose that mean if I was to through this stick" she seemed to pull from thin air "you'd fetch it?" Koyuki's eyes were wide with wonder 'she's so adorable' " no I do have some restrain so I wouldn't fetch your stick" Kagome was slightly insulted and let is show in her voice. Koyuki's face did not change and she began waving the stick in Kagome's face and watched as the Inus eyes followed the sick carefully. She suddenly threw the sick through the door. Kagome tried to resist she really did but it was too much she jumped out the door and came back with the stick in her mouth. As if pulled from a trance she realized what was in her mouth and spat it out. ' Sesshomaru never had this problem; other wise I would have use it long ago. But then again I never tried. Maybe that's why he kept Rin around' an image of Sesshomaru running after a stick panting like a puppy made the miko giggle. She ruffled the pups' hair. But as Koyuki went to grab the stick again her mother picked it up and put it behind her back.

Koyuki pouted and her mother giggled, taking pity on Kagome. "Koyuki if you want you can play with my neko friend, her name is Kirara and she would love to have someone to keep her company". With that Koyuki rushed over to Kirara who was in her smaller form shouting 'Kitty' and with that the two started playing together. With all that said and done the mother decided to introduce herself "my name is Hotaru we just came to get the herbs you said she would need and say thank you" Hotaru bowed slightly " we are glad you were here Kagome-sama. The demon you killed as been attacking for many moons and our elder miko died recently protecting our village form the boar. Leaving Renia to look after the whole village. Poor dear has been running her self ragged and she hasn't even learned all there is to be a miko." Kagome looked over at the young miko and gave a week smile she new what it was like to feel to weak to protect the ones you love. "I will talk to her when she wakes. Oh which reminds me you wouldn't happen to have a needle and thread I need one to sew some holes in Renia's miko garbs" Hotaru smiled at The inu miko and said "Of course just let me fetch it I'll be right back come Koyuki you can come annoy your father" Kagome liked the woman she seemed quite relaxed for women of this time, something that reminded her of Sango. There was a groan behind her and she turned and smiled brightly at the person and said "good afternoon Renia "


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...YET!**

Chapter 10: **Not over yet!**

Renia's eyes shot open at the sound of the foreign voice in her hut. Slowly she sat up with her hand clutching her head in pain. She was wandering how she had made it back into her hut. 'I remember a demon walking into the village and acting on instinct I shot an arrow at it after that nothing'. Those were Renia's thought till she heard that mysterious voice again. ' That must be the one who brought me here'.

Renia slowly pulled her hands from her head and with a smile turned to thank her savior. She froze. As soon as she saw her, she froze and her smile fell upon seeing exactly who was returning her smile to her. She shuffling backwards on her futon in fright she looked for a weapon of some type. Finding none she planned on trying to reason with the demon, though she thought that it would do her no good after all demons were killers that showed no remorse.

While she was thinking this a piece of meat was thrusted under her nose; she began to salivate at the smell, forgetting about the danger for now, and instead focusing on the amazing smelling deer. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything other than plain rice! She gave a suspicious look towards the demon and with a cautious hand took the meat and started to analyze it, looking to see if it had been poisoned or not. She didn't want to take any chances. ' It could have been poisoned, but if she wanted to kill me it would have been faster to kill me with her claws.' With that thought in mind carefully took a bit. The taste hit her like a bolt of lightning, it was amazing! Finishing the meat quickly, she then looked up at the demon that was leaning over a small kit. Seeing that the demoness was distracted, she slowly reached out for her bow that was against the wall.

She had almost made it when someone entered the hut. Expecting it to be another demon, she quickly lunged for her bow and quickly with precision notched an arrow; pointing it at the figure in the door way. Instead of a demon she was met with the face of Hotaru; one of the village women who regularly offered to clean her miko garbs. She had always refused, but it was a nice offer.

The stunned Hotaru smiled at the miko. " Oh Renia you're awake, it's good to see that you are looking a little better. Kagome-sama has been looking after you while you were asleep, you should thank her for her kindness."

Renia ignored her and looked at the three demons in her hut and asked " Who is Kagome-sama?' A small giggle to her left made her head. Suddenly remembering that there was a demon, she raised her bow and arrow aiming for Kagome. She was then baffled when the demon gave her a small smile and replied as if she wasn't about to get shot with an arrow. Kagome still smiling replied "Hi, my name is Kagome you don't have to worry about the sama part, I'm not really one for titles." She said with a little giggle. That was when Hotaru spoke up "Oh please, you are more than deserving of the title! She single handedly took down that boar youkai that has been killing us off! We as a village owe her our lives." At the end of her speech Renia felt a rush of jealousy at the way Hotaru spoke of this demon, when it should have been her that killed the youkai, saving **her **village!

Kagome blushed slightly at the praise she was receiving, but when she looked at Renia she instantly saw the look that she had in her eyes. It was one that she was all too familiar with. It was the same look she had when she was being compared to Kikyo. Quickly trying to improve the young miko's mood she said " But I doubt the village would be in such a good state had it not been for Renia. I'm sure the demon was also already worn out when I fought him, which is probably thanks to Renia. I can sense that you are a powerful miko, in fact you remind me a lot of my self six years ago." Kagome finished with a bright smile, but missed the disgusted look on the miko's face. With rage Renia shouted "Don't compare a pure miko like myself to a filthy demon like **you**! Demons are pathetic creatures that should be whipped from **existence!**" Kagome's eyes grew wide at this. She growled and with a sharp tongue said " Do **NOT** disrespect any part of me! My friends gave everything to make me what I am today!" Renia scoffed and replied with a sneer "Your friends were probably weak. Weak enough to allow you to use them. I should purify you and let their souls rest in peace." With a loud growl Kagome bitch slapped the miko across her face. "You dare criticize me when you barley know me! You are just like all the other mikos blinded by hatred. Believe it or not I was once a human miko like yourself. I was given a great responsibility which helped me make friends of all species whether they were demon, hanyou and humans some with and without holy powers! They sacrificed their lives for me, so don't you dare let another ill word come out your mouth or I'll let my beast rid you of your offending tongue!" At this point Kagome was seeing red. Her eyes were tinted red as see stared down at the shaking miko in front of her. Kagome then turned her back to the miko and went to take the needle and thread off of Hotaru's hands.

Renia clenched her shaking fists as she stared at the back of the demon.' How dare she say such slanderous blasphemy about being a miko!' looking to the floor she saw her arrows were now strewn across the floor. She quickly bent and picked up one and ran at Kagome, letting her miko powers flow into the arrow.

Kagome sensed the miko running at her and the flow of purity in the air. Gracefully she turned and mimicked the move Sesshomaru had pulled, when she shot him. She caught the arrow between her fingers. Renia was shocked, but knew she could still kill the demon if she forced more of her miko powers through the arrow, so she did. She smirked when she saw the demons arm glow with her holy powers.

Kagome kept her face passive, just as Sesshomaru had done and after being on the receiving end of one of those looks, she knew exactly what it was doing to Renia. Her arm tingled with slight discomfort at the foreign reiki, but nothing that actually hurt her, it was more like the feeling of when your foot goes to sleep. In this case her arm. She would let the miko have her fun, thinking that she was actually harming her, but then she would assert herself as alpha and show her, her far superior power.

Renia's smirk slowly slid off her face as her powers started to wane and the demon hadn't even flinched.

Suddenly she screamed as she was knocked to the ground by an immense amount of reiki. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped as she saw where the power was coming from. The demon's eyes were a light blue and she watched as the arrow began to glow with her power and disintegrate into nothing.

Kagome slowly approached the miko and grasped her by her throat bringing her to eye level, allowing her power to spark off the miko's skin. In a low growl she asked "Do you summit?" The miko opened and closed her mouth, when the words didn't come out she quickly nodded her head.

Kagome propped the miko on the ground where she gasped for breath. Before Renia could comprehend what happened she felt a burn on her jaw line just below her right ear. When the demon stepped away she held her hand up to her jaw where the demon had used her claws glowing with power to mark her. Looking into a near bucket of water she saw a blue crescent moon about the size of an arrow head on her jaw. Her thoughts were interrupted by the demon " That mark shows that you are under my protection. I shall train you to use your spiritual powers better. Though I might not be the best teacher, but while I train you, I will try to find someone more experienced in teaching for you."

With that Kagome turned to see Shippo who was waking slightly. There was an awkward silence that Hotaru broke when she turned to Kagome " Well that was interesting, here is the cotton" She handed the cotton to the inu miko " Will you tell the village you are part miko?" Kagome pondered this for a moment. " I don't think so. It would confuse them too much, so it's best we leave me as just demon."

Renia slowly edged her way over to her new mentor to see what she was doing. Kagome seeing movement in the corner of her eye turns and smiles at Renia as if nothing had happened. Seeing Renia's curious look she tells her how Shippo was injured and that while demon he still needed the painkillers, since he was still so young. "Have you learned how to use your miko powers to heal yet? If not you can try on Shippo." Kagome says to Renia. "Wouldn't that burn a demon?" Renia ask. Kagome smiled at that as she remembered asking the same question. "No, for you see that is the healing side of your powers, not the purifying so it won't affect demons." Kagome continued to explain how to do it. Shippo was now fully awake held out an arm that was bruised badly. Kagome mentally cursed the idiotic dragon and his army. She started to heal the bruises herself, then brought Renia's hands over the bruise and let her finish healing it.

Kagome's heart warmed at the bright smile Renia gave her. Her eyes were taking everything in as she learned and she began to casually question Shippo on what he was feeling. Shippo replied with something funny and the two started to laugh. The sight made the inu miko's smile grow even bigger if it was possible. Sitting down against the wall of the hut she began to fix Renia's miko garb with Kirara snuggled into her side. She began to ponder over recent events, wandering what a certain dragon lord would do now that the reason for him being here had just walked off. She doubted he would give up that easily, the way he acted reminded her too much of Kouga for her taste, especially with his possessive mannerisms. Deciding to keep **way **out of the way of that dragon she moved her train of thought on to teaching Renia.

Little did she know that a certain dragon had been watching his gem the whole time and had a plan in mind to bring her back to him.

OMG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!

Special thanks to 'Basketbears' and to 'CherryblossomFire' My best buddy who helps me make a lot of decisions when I get stuck. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**First I want to say thank you to that reviewed and favored/ follow my first story. You know who you are! XD**

**Special thanks to ****CherryblossomFire**** and ****n****obleboivin my two besties! **They both have really great great stories. Cherry does AWESOME KagomeXInupapa stories and Noble does great NaruXHina! My fave pair!

**I Do NOT own Inuyasha or Inupapa...Life is unfair. T-T**

Chapter 11 **Boy next door**

The following morning Kagome woke up and went to go hunting. She had taken responsibility for the village, planning to return the kindness she was receiving from their decedents in Inuyasha's time.

The meat she handed out yesterday had gone in an instant. It had been barley enough to give everyone a mouthful. Originally she had, had Renia hand it out to the villagers just incase for she had feared that the villagers would discard the meat if they had found out that it was a demon that had caught it, thinking it to be tainted. However her fears were unfounded as it turns out that when Renia had told everyone who had caught the deer, the villagers could do nothing but shower her with gratitude. She was surprised no one argued! She had been to many villages, but there usually was that one person that didn't want a demon in their midst.

It was the same this morning. When she left the hut she was met again by almost all the village bowing.

If truth be told it was starting to make her uncomfortable and decided to say "Please don't bow to me I am not worthy, I was just trying to help." One of the village men stepped forward and said "You have protected us from a demon who would have destroyed are village and killed us all. Not only that, but you have also taken are miko and plan to train her and make her stronger. Which in itself causes you to risk your own life. And not to be forgotten, you healed one of our children and fed the whole village. To us you are Kami sent. So a simple bow is but the little we can do to show you our thanks." Kagome's eyes widen and she gave out a weak laugh while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm flattered, but bowing is too much. I'm used to trouble so it's almost instinct."

"Either way we are thankful such a beautiful lady as yourself has chosen to join our village ." Said the boy from yesterday with the scar. He stepped forward out of the crowed with a blush on his cheeks. Egger to avert the attention from herself she asked " You're the boy from yesterday right? I don't believe I got your name and I must say you are very skilled to be able to sneak up on a demon and hit her with an arrow." The boy turned bright red at that while looking at the dirt at his feet.

"My name is Yori my lady and I wish to apologize for yesterday in the forest." He managed to get out without showing just how flustered he really was while still looking at the ground.

Kagome gave a lazy wave of her hand to dismiss the apology and said "You have nothing to apologize about, in fact you should be proud you hit me." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "I was just about to go out and see what I can catch, would you like to join me? I'm sure Renia would love for you to join us." Yori nodded eagerly and ran off with great speed to get his bow and arrows. She had seen Renia glancing at the boy and the look of jealousy that washed over her face when he had complemented her. She knew what it was like to be over looked. Beside he looked a little young for her. As she pondered the thought she realized that she could never have a human mate. 'Not that I would really want one mind you. Once you compare the looks and thrill of a demon male compared to a human there's just no contest!' But that was not the point. The point was that they would age and die before her. It sadden Kagome when she thought about watching the people die around her. If she ever met Sango and Miroku again she would have to watch them die. Now that thought really hit home. Just thinking about them made her want to weep. With that last thought she went headed off to the hut to check up on Shippo.

When sh made it to the hut she saw that Shippo was not there so she decided to go look for him around the village. Just as she was rounding the corner of a hut she heard Shippo's laughter and saw him playing with some of the village kids. "Hey Shippo how are you feeling today?"

"Great kaa-san, I feel like brand new!" Shippo shouted in joy.

"I can see that. Have you seen Kirara anywhere around here?" Kagome asked with a bright smile.

" I think I saw her head off into the forest earlier, I haven't seen her since." Shippo says with a thoughtful expression.

"That's alright Shipp, I'm sure I'll find her soon enough. Any

way Renia and I are going hunting so while I'm gone I want you to be a good boy and not play any nasty tricks on the villagers. Don't think I don't know what you did in Kaede's village when Inuyasha and I was gone that one time." Kagome says in a genital yet scolding voice.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Shippo stuttered out, knowing that he would be in big trouble if he disobeyed.

"Good, well be back soon."Kagome said as she walk away, leaving to meet up with Renia and Yori at the edge of the forest.

She headed off to the east of the village where Renia and Yori were waiting. She didn't want to rush, she wanted to allow Renia time to talk to Yori and maybe start a relationship. She thought with a happy smile.

She came over the brow of the hill and smiled at the sight of the two teenagers talking and laughing with one another. Suddenly the spell was broken when Yori noticed her. Her smile became more and more false as the boy ran up to her. She could see over that over his shoulder Renia was fuming with jealousy, so much so that Kagome could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "Right, guys you should go east and see if you can find any meat for the village. Renia if you see any berries pick them." Kagome almost laughed as the pair seemed to instantaneously switch emotions. Yori's face dropped and Renia's bounced into a smile.

"But I thought we would be together!" Came Yori's glum exclamation.

Kagome grimaced at his voice, so she tried to explain to him. "I will likely run for a while before I actually start hunting. Plus I'm looking for my neko friend while I'm out here. So it would be best if you two sticked **close** together." She smiled and took a step towards him, both he and Renia went rigid as she leaned down towards his ear. "I need you to protect Renia and help her with her bow skills. Can you do this for me?" He nodded eyes wide. "Great!" Kagome said as she stood back up straight clapping her hands together. Renia gave a sigh when the inu miko winked at her and gave her a teasing look.

'SHE KNOWS!' Reina thought as she blushed at Kagome's face and started to walk off into the wood after Yori.

**Well there you go! The next update will be coming very soon along with the first OC!**

**XD**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so this is where we will get to see are "Lovely" Dragon Daiyoukai again.**

**Also just to make things clear, this story is strictly Kagome X Inupapa! Ryukotsusei **

**is one sided. In other words FOREVER ALONE!**

**Special thanks to Kimori Takahashi for the review and I hope that I have now set your mind at ease. ^-^**

**Other than that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter12 **Friend or Foe?**

Kagome was running through the forest at top speed heading east. She had two deer, a boar as well lots of rabbits. She had already dropped her kills off at the hut and had decided to go back into the forest to find Kirara. She was suddenly cut from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash in the forest along with a shout of pain. She decided to go check it out just in case it could mean trouble for her village. As she gets closer to the sound of battle the fresh scent of blood waffled into her nose, causing her to pick up her pace. What she saw when she arrived at the scene shocked her! There in a clearing was a beautiful demoness that had onyx black hair, smooth pale skin and piercing sage green eyes. She wore a short purple and silver kimono with black leggings and sandals. She also has what appears to be a black fur boa, that together with her sent led my to believe that she was a type of inuyoukai. That thought alone through her for a loop since she has only ever seen silver inu.

Kagome thought that it would be a good idea to stay out of sight and watch the battle unfold.

The mysterious demoness stood there looking down at the pathetic oni that had dare try and attack her, but she showed him! The next thing she knew there where four more oni each just as ugly *use your imagination*

Two of the oni came charging at her with spiked clubs while the other two charger her with a giant cleaver. Compared to the oni she was as tall as a horse only coming up to their knee. With quick movement she jumped in the air twisting over one of the oni with a club and raised her twisted claymore and with precision and strength she slice the oni right down the middle before separating the one next to it from it's upper half. The last two onis saw this and thought about running away, but before they could do that, with a battle cry she charted them and was once again air born. She had jumped up and decapitated them at the same time. She watched as their bodies fell to the ground before plunging her weapon into the ground. She took a deep breath as she stretched. When she took a deep breath she smelt a scent that she had never smelled before, though at the same time it smelled familiar to her.

She quickly located the source of the scent snapping her head in it's direction. "Who's there?!" She shouted in a strong yet feminine voice. She waited for a reply back. When she didn't receive one she smirked; her sharp fangs showing. "Fine if you won't come to me I'll just come to you." She whispered to herself, before taking off in the direction of Kagome's hiding place.

Kagome had watched the battle with a mixer of awe and excitement. She was in awe be the way the demoness wielded her weapon and how fast she had taken down her opponents. 'She didn't even break a sweat!' Kagome thought to herself. Just when Kagome was about to leave she heard the demoness shout out 'Who's there?!'

'Oh shit! What should I do? Should I answer her, or should I pretend that I didn't hear her and be on my merry way?' Apparently Kagome took to long in her thoughts because the next thing she knew said demoness was standing right in front of her. ' Damn it, I knew I should have concealed my scent!' Kagome thought in a panic.

"Who are you? I have never seen you in these parts before." The demoness asked Kagome in a warning tone

"Umm...Hi I'm Kagome and I guard the village up ahead, who are you?" Kagome replied with a smile trying to sound pleasant, when on the inside she was actually a nervous wreak!

"YOU LIE! YOUR A SPY FOR RYUKOTSUSEI ARE YOU NOT?!" The demoness shouted back at Kagome readying her weapon, prepared to kill her where she stands.

Kagome freaks out when she sees this and starts waving her hands in front of her in surrender "I'm not lieing! I'm being honest, I can even have the villagers vouch for me and on a side not I would NEVER work for that prick of a dragon!" Kagome screams with anger in her voice at the end. Nervousness now forgotten at the mention of the Dragon Daiyoukai. 'How DARE she suspect me to be a spy for that down right rotten, over confident, BASTERED of a dragon!' Kagome fumed to herself, all the while the demoness was assessing her; trying to see whether or not she was telling the truth.

'She seemed to have been truly upset and angered at the mention of the dragon. *hehehe she even called him a prick and I can tell by the look on her face that she is still calling him degrading names. Plus I scented no lie so I guess I can take her word for it.' She thought to herself with a smirk. "Okay, I believe you." The demoness says, while with a quick flick she cleans her blade of blood before placing it on her back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Y-You do?" Kagome managed to stumble out, being broken out of her inner ranting.

"Yup! My name is Musubi and I work for the Great Inu no Taisho." The now identified Musubi said with pride in her voice.

Kagome gasped at hearing the name of Inuyasha's father. "THE Inu no Taisho?" Kagome asked with awe and disbelief in her voice

"The one and only, though I call him Toga since we're family." Musubi says with a gigle.

Now that Kagome's life wasn't in danger she could get better look at Musubi. She was truly beautiful like most powerful demoness, her hair was hung down reaching her knees, she had at least a 36 D size chest and slight amount of muscle from what she could see. She also had deep purple markings on her face that lead down to her neck. Over all she was hot and had the look of a warrior.

"So what were you doing out here?" Kagome suddenly asks.

*Sigh* "I was patrolling the area when out of no where six oni attack me!" Musubi says while waving her hands in frustration.

"Wait six? But there were only five oni." Kagome asks in confusion

"I killed one back there in the forest before the other ones started chasing after me. Anyway as I'm sure you saw I made it to this clearing before the other four oni caught up to me and from there the rest is on the ground dead." Musubi says while pointing her thumb at the corpses. "What about you, What are you doing way out here?"

At that Kagome slightly jumps and becomes frantic "OMG! That's right, before I came here and ran into you I was looking for my companion; she's a two tailed neko named Kirara, she's been gone since this morning!" Kagome says in a panic.

"Are you sure she's still missing? She could have returned to the village by now, I mean you have been here for a while now."

"Maybe your right, I mean it wouldn't be the first time she went off on her own." Kagome says with a sliver of hope in her voice.

"Great then let's go! It's not everyday I meet another female inuyoukai let alone one that's unmated and not a stuck up bitch!" Musubi says with a little anger towards the end

Kagome chuckles at the last bit. "I feel like you were talking about someone else there at the end."

"HA, Trust me if you ever met her you would think the same thing." Musubi says with a laugh

"If you say so. Shall we go?" Kagome says while rolling her eyes, starting to walk away.

"Yup, lead on!" Musubi says with enthusiasm

With that they started on there way back to the village, only to find out that Kirara never returned...

**Well there you have it! Kagome has a new friend and is now on the search for Kirara.**

**I hope she's ok! XD**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is what everyone has been waiting for! **

**I want to give a special thanks to my guest (who I wish would just make an account)**

**Also sorry for saying Ryukotsusei was going in the last chapter. By the time I realized the mistake it was too late and I didn't feel like taking it down and reposting. **

**I'm lazy...**

**Anyway I do not own Inuyasha and enjoy the chapter ^-^**

Chapter 13 **Grind**

Kagome and Musubi were running through the forest on the way to the village. The closer they got to the village the more dread Kagome started to feel. Just when they were about 10 ft from the treeline Kagome smelled Kirara's scent, along with that of a certain dragon. Kagome stopped in her tracks with Musubi right behind her.

"What is it?" Musubi asked

"I smell Kirara." Kagome said with an edge in her voice

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean she is the one you were looking for." Musubi says with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"Don't you smell it? The **stink** of dragon, and not just any dragon at that." Kagome growls; her eyes flashing red

Musubi sniffs the air and growls "Ryukotsusei. That bastard, why would he take your companion?"

"I can only guess it has something to do with him wanting to mate me, though if this is how he gets the girl, he is sorely mistaken." Kagome growls out at the end. She just feel her blood boiling at the thought of him and the fact that he had the audacity to kidnap one of her precious friends! 'I swear once I get my hands on that dragon he will wish he had never met me!'Kagome fumed inside her mind. Kagome turned towards Musubi and put her hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes "Musubi I know we just met and all, but I have an request for you. Will you watch over the village until I return? I need someone to watch over it while I go skin a dragon."

"You are not thinking about taking him on, on your own are you?! That's crazy, do you realize whom you're up against?" Musubi ask with concern in her voice , worrying for her new friends safety.

"Yes I know whom I am up against, I also know that my friend is in danger and that the bastard is probably expecting me. If I don 't show up who knows what he might do to her, plus I am strong in my own right and I have a little trump card that I can always use." Kagome says while holding a sphere of holy power in her hand.

Musubi gasp " You can use spiritual powers, but you are a full blood demon?! I don't understand how that even works!" Musubi says with awe and confusion.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Now are you going to watch the village for me or not?"

Musubi sighs "I guess I can't convince you that going alone is a bad idea can I?" She ask already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Kagome says with a smile.

And with that Kagome turns and takes off heading east towards Ryukotsusei and his camp where Kirara is being held as prisoner.

Kagome was running through the forest as she is running she thinks back to her last encounter with Ryukotsusei, where basically told her to forget her companion and pup and instead come sleep with him! Her beast growled but seemed interested in the dragon lord 'Give us strong pups' Kagomes eyes widened at what her beast was insinuating. 'Tell me you are not thing of mating that pompous dragon?' Kagome mentally growled to her beast. 'Strong male protect us and pups. Supply us with many strong pups make pack strong.' 'This is crazy I am not arguing with myself, as if I would mate that **thing!**' She mentally shouted at her beast, which in turn only made her have a headache so she stopped to rub her temples. Her beast's only reply was 'Only know him one day no judge yet.' Kagome gave her a fake laugh 'Ha and you've planed the mating and pups with that amount of time, but don't worry I'm sure we can find a male that is **way** better than him anyway.' She heard her beast huff and recite into a dark corner of her mind.

By the time she arrived on the outskirts of Ryukotsusei's camp it the sun was starting to set. She looked forward towards Ryukotsusei's camp and decided stealth would be best to search for Kirara. She didn't know if she was actually being kept here or some where else. So to save her the embarrassment of running into Ryukotsusei and falsely accusing him, she decided to check the camp everywhere first. 'I mean it could just be a coincidence that their scents where in the same location, no matter how unlikely that is, though it's still good to check just in case.' Kagome thought to herself.

Keeping to the shadows she hid her scent and aura. She started with what appeared to be a storage tent then the armory. She continued until she had checked all the tents except one, and it was the last place she wanted to go. Slowly and silently she crept into the main tent which she entered before and slowly slid under the side she had exited from the first time. She was met with darkness and silence. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she stood making sure she was behind the screen incase someone walked in. The tent was dark; there were no windows the only light came from the opening at th door, Deciding the coast was clear, she gracefully stepped around all the furniture searching under everything for any signs of Kirara. She passed the daggered note, and started to walk around the table. Hearing a scratch she looked under the table thinking that there might be something under there, so she bent to look. She almost sprang from her skin when she someone whispered in her ear "If you were this desperate to see me you could have merely asked. I'm _more_ than happy to oblige and let you use me for whatever you wanted." Growls erupted from Kagome's throat, she was about to spin to face him when he grabbed her shoulders holding her in place. " I have been waiting for you. I have had a problem that just will not go away ever since I saw you take down that boar." He ground his hips into her and she felt something hard rub against her.

Kagome was shocked he had been spying on her! As if reading her mind he replied " Oh yes my little gem I always keep an eye on what is mine. Our hatchlings will be strong with you as their mother." Kagome despite her rage she felt her beast purr at that, and forced her to grind back slightly in return "So my little diamond likes the idea of strong hatchlings. You continue purring and moving like that and you'll achieve that goal much sooner than I planed." he growled out as he ran his nose up her neck. His growl through Kagome's body causing heat to pool between her legs. As if snapped from a trance, she wrenched herself from his lustful grip and slapped him hard on the cheek. His eyes rose to meet hers. Both pairs of eyes were slightly tinted red showing how close to letting their beasts out they had been. Ryukotsusei lifted her hand to his face forcefully. "Now you know you should not hurt your mate love I could hold back on giving you those hatchlings you so crave." He seemed to think on that for a moment then chuckled and continue "No I could not do that, just the thought of you swollen with my seed is too erotic for me to hold back". He ground his hips again as if to prove his statement true.

Kagome realized she was getting aroused again so she quickly shoved him away and pointed her finger at him "You have Kirara I know it, where is she?!" Her voice quivered slightly more than she would have liked. Ryukotsusei just took a step forward and spoke "Come now love where is the fun if I just tell you? You'll have to earn her back, that is if you want her returned safely and in one piece." Kagome didn't like where this was going, but knew it was her only option. 'Why me! How is it only I ever seem to end up in these type of situations!' Huffing Kagome growled "Fine what do you want?" Ryukotsusei gave an evil smirk at this and ran his finger up her neck ending with him holding her face in his hand "How much dose the neko mean to you?"

"Not much until I see her!" Kagome would not be fooled into doing anything for something he did not posses.

With a wave of his hand Kirara appeared in a gold cage suspended in midair. Before Kagome could even open her mouth to say something the cage and Kirara were gone. Still holding on to her he lent into and smelled her neck and whispered in her ear "One meal with me tonight. No mating just the two of us and food." Kagome shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She thought over the deal seeing no down side. "One meal and then I get Kirara back and were are free to leave? No mating?" She said with an untrusting tone.

"Of course! Did you think I'd hold you hostage? No I like my females willing. Which makes the hunt for you all the more fun." He gave her a surprisingly wolfish grin 'or is it dragonish?' Kagome thought for a second.

"So we shall meet here again at sunset I will be waiting for you." Ryukotsusei finalized

Kagome nodded and exited the hut using the main entrance for once. Ryukotsusei watched her hips sway as she walked away. Imaging all the erotic thing he could do with her ass swaying like that. He causally walked to one of his tables. Taking a glance to make sure she had left he pulled a drawer open and pulled out a small vile out that seemed to have a purple-ish glow about it. He looked at it with an evil smile "Oh tonight will be interesting."

**Well there you go as you can see Ryukotsusei is up to something and whether or not it will harm our heroin you'll find out next time! Now for you who want this story to turn into a Ryukotsusei X Kagome type story you will have to read Wrong time:**** s/10120787/13/Wrong-time**

**Same story...almost, but different out come. For those who are Kagome X Inupapa stick around with this story cause the star will be making an entrance soon! XD **

**THANKS FOR READING! R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone I'm back! I know it took forever but I wasn't in the mood for typing. Anyway for being so patient I'm gonna release TWO chapters! That's right TWO! Other than that I would like to thank 'No fan of Kikyo' For her/his great reviews...don't know if you are male or female.**

**Also If you have a steam account I would love to be friends with you "gladosx1" is my name and killing zombies is my game ! **

**Ok I know that was tacky but could not resist, anyway I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, not even my OC. T-T**

'_Thinking' '__**Beast'**_

"talking" **"Beast"**

Chapter 13** Hot flush!**

Kagome left the camp and release a breath she didn't realize she was holding. '_What just happened?' Had I just been turned on by that over grown lizard?!'_ The slight heat was slowly fading from the pit of her stomach was proof of that. Everything seemed to happen so fast. His masculine scent just screamed male and had over powered her and allowed her beast to rise up. Having the strong male pressed against her back made her feel protected, owned and complete. Realizing what she just thought she began to panic a bit on the inside. She pressed her hand to her forehead and could feel the heat radiate of her along with the permanent blush on her face. Something was not right! She felt an overpowering need to return to the male and rub her face all over him to take in more of his scent. Without realizing it she had started whimper and rub her legs together to create some much needed friction. She just felt so hot and bothered and she didn't know why! Deciding something was wrong she looked into Sango and Miroku's vast knowledge to see if anything like this has ever happened before. She wasn't wasn't normal and was a one of a kind being. '_maybe my two sides are battling one another and is burning me inside out.' _Filtering through her companion's memories and knowledge she came across the exact problem. But what she didn't understand was why now? She worked it out in her head and realized she shouldn't be in heat for another two weeks! Nothing else matched what was happening to her; she would be in her heat cycle for three days! _'If I have dinner with Ryukotsusei tonight I'm sure to try to mate him!' _Just the thought of him all over her was overpowering, and the thought of his scent made a wave of arousal pass through her. She started to breath deeply trying to calm herself. She thought of all the possibilities for tonight. '_He said that there would be no mating to night. Would he be able to keep his word even if I push him?' _Kagome thought nervously '_Well it's not like I can just not go, I have to remember that I'm doing this for Kirara.'_ She didn't particularly like the Idea of being stuck with a male as self centered as Ryukotsusei and a pup that would end up the same way. _'No, I'm going to have to try and mix some herbs together to create a repressing tea and if in case that fails I'll also make the birth control tea that Midoriko taught me to make.' _With that final thought Kagome took off back to the village where her son and her new friend await.

Arriving back at the village she saw Renia and Yori laughing together. She made eye contact with them as slunk into the shadows behind the hut. She didn't want to disturb them just when they were getting close to each other. They started walking off still chatting with each other when they walked passed her they didn't even seem to notice to engrossed in their conversation. Kagome was happy to see the two of the having a good time together building a stronger bond, she really did wish Renia luck in love. Slowly Kagome turns away from the sight of them to make her way back to the hut were she soon found a very hyper kit talking with Musubi. He was apparently telling her about how amazing his mother was, and was so caught up in his ranting that he did not realize his mother was back till she spoke.

"Well it's good to see that the two of you are getting along well". Kagome said with a smile on her face and humor in her eyes.

"Mama"! She was soon tackled by her very exuberant kit whom she then held in her arms. Musubi welcomed her back enjoying the sight of mother and child thinking about how cute they look and how she must be as great as the kit had said her to be. Though she could tell, more like smell that something was off about her new friend it wasn't till Shippo said something that it clicked.

Sighing she released Shippo who climbed on her shoulder. "What's the matter mama you look like someone had been chasing you, Is that why you smell funny"? Her breath hitched '_Shippo can smell my heat? But it's not meant to be smelt by pups especially my own?' _She knew something was up, her unnatural heat and her pups ability to smell it just meant something was seriously wrong. Realizing that her pup still was waiting for her to answer " I just wanted to give Yori and Renia some alone time." Satisfied the kit looked around "you didn't find Kirara then?" At his dejected look she hastily replied "Oh I did! She'll be back by morning!" Shippo looked happy at her reply knowing that sometime Kirara likes to sleep in the forest and hunt. "Ok mama I'm going to go play with the other kids!" "Be back before night fall!" Kagome shouted out after her young kit.

Musubi had watch this scene unfold wondering why Kagome seemed shocked to be in heart and still wondering how her 'talk' with the dragon went. She also unlike Shippo could see that Kagome was lying when she spoke about her feline companion to sooth her kits worries. She watch it all with a hint of mirth in her eyes. It wasn't till Shippo left that she decided to speak up, seemingly startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"So~ How did your little chat with the dragon go and why is it that you appear to be I heat?" Musubi question with a smirk on her face.

Kagome could all ready tell that her new friend is going to be a pain in the ass at times just by the look of that smirk! '_I can just tell she's laughing at me on the inside!' (_and she was right)

"Well for your information it went rather well." Kagome said with her arms crossed

"Really if it went so well than why can I smell that you're lying through your teeth?" Musubi says with a chuckle

Kagome huffs "OK, fine it went horrible! It all started out fine and all was well till this strange heat came in, next thing I knew that pompous dragon was turning me on! I didn't know what had come over me one moment I was pissed at him for taking my friend the next I was trying to resist having my way with him! It's just weird and don't try to say that it's cause I'm in heat cause that is just the thing I shouldn't be. I don't go into heat for another week or so. Plus add to the fact that my own pup can smell it just just proves it's unnatural! I don't know what's going on, but SOMEBODY IS GOING TO PAY!"

Musubi just listens with amusement, while watch Kagome pace back and forward while telling (more like ranting) about what had accord between her and Ryukotsusei. She became a little alarmed by what Kagome said about her heat being unnatural and had come up with an answer to give her. Once she was done that is. '_Does she ever stop to breath?! And she just keeps going on and on, is there no end!?' _Musubi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Kagome I think I have an answer to your problem."

Kagome quickly snaps her head towards Musubi and runs to wards her, she grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her "WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME NOW!' Kagome said to her with desperation in her voice.

"First stop shaking me!" After that Kagome let go and backed off so that she could hear what she had to say.

"I think he used some type of aphrodisiac to jump start your heat and make you wan him. Tell me was there anything you found strange smelling around him?"

"Well now that you mention it, I don't really know if it counts but he did have this very addictive sweet smell about him. It was that smell that got me hot and bothered in the first place, the feel of his power didn't help either, not with the way he was radiating the stuff." Kagome says with annoyance in her voice wishing she had just punched him in the face the first time she saw him.

" Well I suggest you drink some tea it should calm down the affects of the heat." Musubi says as if it were a fact.

"Way a head of you." Kagome would towards where all the herbs were hanging, and grabbed the ones she needed. She then poured water into a small kettle and put it over the fire to boil. Even now she can still hear her beast howling for a strong male. The need was great she feared for any male that might pass the hut. She felt her beast calling out only for that dragon as she put the herbs into the water to make her special tea. '_Ha, that bastard won't know what's coming till it's too late! I can already see his dumb founded face when he realizes that I am no longer affected by him and this STUPID heat!' _She takes the tea of the kettle pouring herself some in a cup before sipping some of it down. She sighed already feeling the affects of her heat leaving along with the sexual thought about the dragon, calming down her beast.

"Wow the tea is working already I can smell it. What kind is it?" Musubi asked

"Oh, nothing special just a tea that takes away the affects of heat. And won't are lovely dragon be surprised when I go to see him tonight for dinner." Kagome says with an evil smile

Musubi catching on "Get him girl." She says with a smirk

-aaaaaaaaannnnd SCENC!-

That is a wrap people I'll have the next one out soon like tomorrow hopefully.

Also I would like more reviews cause your opinions matter, plus you could get mentioned in the next chapter.


End file.
